Take Me Forever
by xAdeline
Summary: A new girl is in town, and she meets the Salvatore brothers. Read as she deals with annoying stalker birds, Damon's pervertedness and the fight between the two Salvatores over her love. Rated M for later chapters. Damon/OC/Stefan
1. Chapter 1

I smiled. I smiled for the life of me at this very moment, as if everything was okay. As if...everything in the past had drifted away into some dream world that I couldn't even imagine. I smiled for the sake of no one asking that dreaded question, "Are you okay?" "What's wrong?". I tried lying. I've tried laughing it off. But in truth, I _wasn't _okay.

I was faced with three new problems in my life right now. One; My dad and mom separated, and she sent me to live with him in Mystic Falls. Oh Mystic Falls, how much I hate you at this very moment.

Two; I had a whole new school to go to. New friends, new life. It was as if everything in the past had washed away. I wanted that, yes, but not this way. Not like this. I didn't want to have to deal with popular girls and girls who couldn't get even one sense of reality. But that's life I guess. I couldn't change it.

And Three; being a rich kid. Don't get me wrong, it HAS it's perks...but I hate being friends with people who just want me for money, or just 'like' me because im rich. They expect some perfect, snobby girl who doesn't know one thing about life – wrong.

So here I am, standing in front of Mystic Falls High, smiling as if I had something to smile about. Smiling, as if that would get me anywhere.

I walked up to the school, everyone staring at me. I've only been here 3 seconds and they already think i'm a freak? Great start, I guess. Anyway I walked up to the doors and walked in.

I looked around...not a very big school. Many people in front of me kept looking and staring at me, whispering throughout the hallways. God, how long has it been since they had a new girl? This is what I hated the most...being talked about. Being "the new girl."

A girl with long brunette hair bumped into me, while talking to her friend. All of my books went crashing to the floor, sending my smile down with them. Damn...if this school was anything like my last school everybody would start laughing at me, and the girl would say something snobby like, "Watch where you're going." when they're the one who bumped into me.

But I guess this one was different. The girl quickly said, "Oh my God, im so sorry." and picked up my books for me.

"Y-you don't have to." I choked out. She gave me a smile filled with warmth and gave me my books. This girl was someone I could get used to...she was nice. She had perfect olive skin, with long brunette hair paired with chocolate eyes. God, I wished I looked like her. Sadly all I had was dull chestnut hair and light brown eyes. Boring.

"You're the new girl, right?" Her friend asked. Her friend gave me a toothy smile. She had nice light green eyes and dark skin. She was pretty too. Lord, I was jealous of these two.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. As if I haven't heard that a million times." I said sarcastically. They both chuckled slightly. "I'm Amber." I held out my hand for them to shake.

The brunette girl from earlier shook my hand first. "I'm Elena."

God, with that smile I bet guys would do anything for her. No doubt.

Then her friend held out her hand. "Bonnie."

I shook her hand then we all started walking towards our first class.

"So," Elena started, "Where did you move from?"

I sighed. "Not far from here actually. I moved from North Carolina." I replied, with a smile. Oh, how I missed the streets of North Carolina. I used to be able to walk the streets freely without any worry of any kind in my neighborhood. But that would be different now. I wouldn't know what to do or where to go because I have a new neighborhood...UGH. This is why I hated moving.

I also wouldn't be able to because I heard there were murders going on in this town. Trust me...i DON'T want to get slaughtered.

"Oh. Where were you born?" Bonnie asked with sudden interest.

I smiled proudly. "Salem, Massachusetts."

She smiled back.

So we made more of the small talk, when the bell rang. Turns out, they are in all of my classes. Pretty good luck for my first day, really. We made pretty good friends over the course of the day. We already felt like sisters by third period.

So then came the next day. I was more excited this time, being I had a few friends, is all. As I walked up to Elena and Bonnie, there was a blonde girl with them.

I smiled, and walked up to them. "Hey Elena, Bonnie...and other chick?" I said confused.

She smiled. "Oh you must be the new girl." She helc out her hand, "Im Caroline."

She had beautiful blonde hair and big green eyes. I smiled back and shook her hand.

She then turned back to Bonnie and Elena. I joined in on the conversation. From what I was hearing, they were talking about a boy...hmm, Caroline has a crush it seems.

"Oh my God, he is SO hot!" she squealed.

"Caroline, c'mon. He was the new kid two months ago. He tunred you down...what is up with you wanting what you can't have?" Bonnie replied with a big grin.

"I'm sorry. Elena I know he liked you and what happened in the past is in the past, but im just not over him!" She grinned.

Elena smiled. "It's okay. Stefan and I are just friends."

"Who's Stefan?" I asked.

"Oh." Bonnie said, looking at me. "Stefan Salvatore. Totally hot guy. He's nice and he used to like Elena, but something didn't go right...she doesn't like to talk about it."

I nodded, but I was confused. Elena seemed so nice, and caring...what could have possibly have happened?

I decided to push it aside for now.

"Hey, I'm going to Stefan's later. You wanna come with? I got no one else to come...Besides Elena, she's going to go say hi to Stefan or something. But I know they're gonna take awhile, so I need someone with me. You wanna go?" Bonnie asked me. She had a pleading look in her eyes.

Something didn't seem right about this Stefan character...

I nodded. "Okay."

"Cool. Pick you up at 5." she replied, and walked away.

This was gonna be...interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – The Salvatore Brothers

After school, I found myself at the Mystic Grill. This is their only restaurant/bar? You've got to be kidding me...it's SO small.

In my old town, they had a restaurant where all the teenagers would go to hang out. I'm guessing this was the place everybody would go to.

I sat in a booth, waiting for a waitress or waiter. A random guy came up to me, and smiled.

"So you're Elena's new friend." he said, sitting down across from me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I guess. Who are you?" I asked rather coldly. I usually don't act like that when I meet someone, but this guy looked...rather cold. He seemed like he was a mean person. I could just tell.

"Damon...her friend." he shook my hand, then kissed it. I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm. You don't seem to be swooning." he said, in wonder.

HA, swooning? I _just_ met you. I could already tell he was full of himself.

He had blue eyes to die for...and dark brown hair. Did I really just say that? I'm losing my mind.

I scoffed. "I just met you. I'm not gonna just _swoon_ over some random guy." I replied.

He smirked. "I'm not just some random guy."

I snorted, and rolled my eyes. Cute but conceited.

"And from what I can tell, you're not just a random girl." He said, smirking at me.

"Is that so?" I asked annoyed. This guy was getting on my nerves.

"Yes. Usually girls would be all over me." he said proudly.

"Well i'm not your usual girl." I replied, and got up to walk away. I walked out the doors and he followed me out.

"I can see that. So tell me what is your name?" he asked curiously. He stood in front of me so I wouldn't walk away.

I sighed. "Why did you come up to me in the first place?" I said filled with venom, and I pushed past him to walk away. He followed.

God, what was up with this guy?

"Because, i find you...interesting. Look, I told you my name. Now you tell me yours."

I scoffed. "Fine. My name is Amber. Leave me alone, _asshole_." I replied and tried walking away. By now, I was on the sidewalk beside my house. Why was this guy such a stalker?

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me your last name." He smirked.

I scoffed. "No." I walked up to the door of my house.

"Mhmm. See you around, _Rhodes_." he smirked, then he literally _disappeared._

Wait, what? How did he know my last name?

Wasn't he following me this whole time for my name? Or did he need an excuse?

Ohh alright. We can play that way Mr. Damon. Next time I see you, i'm ignoring you completely.

|At 5|

At 5 o'clock, I was in Bonnie's car, in the passenger seat. We drove up to the big house, and we got out of the car and knocked on the door.

A boy with short brown hair and amazing green eyes, that felt like they could pierce through your skin, answered the door.

"Hello. Come in." he said in his velvety voice.

We all came in and I shook his hand, smiling. "I'm Amber."

He smiled back, "Stefan Salvatore. Pleased to meet you."

"Okay, well Stefan and I are going to go talk...you guys go wait in the living room." Elena said, and we did just that.

Bonnie sat down on the couch next to some guy with dark brown hair. I could only see the back of his head, though.

"Amber come sit down." Bonnie smiled.

The boy snapped his book shut, and looked behind him, at me. He smirked.

Oh, my god. Damon.

How the hell did he get here?

He smirked at my shocked face. He stood up, walking towards me.

"Damon?" I asked in shock.

Bonnie noticed this. "You two know each other?"

"Sadly." I muttered.

He came up to me and smirked. "I never told you my last name...My full name is Damon _Salvatore_."

My face went into shock again. He was enjoying this.

"You asshole! You knew I was coming here...so that's why you followed me! You're playing some sick game with Elena!" I said, stepping back.

"Well played. But no, not Elena." he replied in a sinister voice.

I swallowed hard and I kept backing away. I backed into a wall.

_Shit_. What did he mean by that...what was he gonna do to me?

He came closer. He was an inch away from my face. He kept looking into my eyes...as if searching for something. I stood there, scared. I didn't know what to do, honestly.

He then cracked a smile. Now he was trying not to laugh.

I gasped. "You JERK! You're just messing with me!" I thought aloud. He laughed, and backed away from me so I could walk away. He held his stomach, laughing.

"You _ASS_!" I yelled, hitting his back.

He grabbed my hand when I tried to hit his back again, and he looked deep into my eyes.

I pulled my hand away and looked at him. "You're such a weirdo."

I sat down by Bonnie, in Damon's seat. He looked at me in wonder.

I decided I hated this guy. He was arrogant, self centered, and a stalker. Not to mention crazy.

I sighed, and looked at Bonnie. "Damn, how long are they gonna take to just say sorry to each other?" I asked.

"They take forever. Sorry, but you're just gonna have to deal with Damon for a little while longer."

I sighed loudly, and threw my head back. "But I don't _want _to deal with Damon." I replied.

She laughed, "No one does."

That's when Damon came and picked me up by the waist, and moved me next to Bonnie. I yelped, "Hey!"

He laughed. "Sorry. I was sitting here. But if you want to sit here still..." he then picked me up by my waist and sat me in his lap.

"Eww noo!" I yelled, and wriggled out of his arms. I fell onto the floor. And, of course the_ asshole _laughed.

I sighed, and crossed my arms sitting on the floor like a little kindergardener. What was up with this guy? I just met him today and he's already acting like an annoying jerk?

Then I heard yelling from the other room. Elena came out crying, and said "Guys let's go." through her tears.

"Oh my God, Elena!" I said, and ran to her. I hugged her tightly.

"Let's go. We'll talk about this in the car." Bonnie added, and we walked out the door.

As we heard the door close, we heard Stefan say, "Elena! I'm sorry but it's the truth!"

Whatever he said...must have _really _gotten to her. Poor Elena.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Birds Are My New Enemy

I got in the car with Bonnie and Elena, Elena getting in the back, and Bonnie driving off as fast as she can from their house.

"Elena, you know you can tell us anything, right?" Bonnie said gently to her.

She shook her head. "I can't!"

"C'mon Elena...i'll tell you a secret." I replied, with a smile at the end to brighten it.

She kept refusing throughout the car ride, and once we got to her house she got out of the car and _ran_inside.

Whoa. If she can't tell us...then it must be really bad. Did Stefan _hurt_ her?

"I'm gonna drop you off then go inside to help her. Unless you want to come in, too?" Bonnie asked.

I shook my head. "You guys have been friends longer...she'll probably tell you."

She looked at me doubtfully, then turned back to the road to drive away.

I sighed. I had two new problems to that list. One; Something happened to Elena. I don't know what it is, but im gonna find it out. No doubt in my mind that Bonnie will find out first and keep it a secret. Ugh, so much for friends.

Two; Damon Salvatore. He's so annoying. I have a gut feeling that I'll be seeing more of him.

God, he was annoying. I've only known him for a day and he's my number one enemy. Why does he follow me around all the time? Does he have a little crush on me?

Ha, that would be hilarious.

I walked into my house and plopped down on my bed. I walked over to my computer, and played a song...i just wanted to relax.

I fell back on the bed and my playlist started playing. "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls was playing. Oh God...this song was so sad in a way. It reminded me of love, in which I didn't believe in.

I used to believe in it. This song, used to be my own little theme song for love. Because it was so beautiful...and the guy singing it was expressing his love for some girl.

That girl, whoever she was...was lucky.

I mainly didn't believe in love, because these days, none of it was ever real. No one really _loved _you besides your parents...but c'mon, the actual _LOVE_ doesn't exist to me. I've loved someone before, but it just didn't work for me. He didn't love me back. Which is why I don't believe in it...you can pretend it's real, you can try to make it real, but it won't ever _be_ real.

I sighed, and laid back on my bed, listening to his smooth voice. I closed my eyes and breathed out, just relaxed. I looked to my left, and there was a black crow watching me. What the hell? Was everybody stalking me today?

I hate crows. They remind me of death. Which is something id like to stay away from, thank you very much.

The song ended and "When Did Your Heart Go Missing" by Rooney started playing. I loved this song...it reminded me of happiness. I remember in my old house, my best friend Amy and I danced to this song all over the house.

I smiled, and got up. I started dancing around. I was having so much fun. I got on top of the bed and wiggled my legs around, and jumped on it like a total idiot.

"I waited, waited for nothing! You're leaving leaving me hangin'!" I sang aloud. I fell back on my head and laughed. I was having so much fun. If anyone saw this...oh my god, I would be so embarrassed. Don't get me wrong, I got moves. But it would still be embarrassing.

I looked at my window, and there was the crow..._still. _Damn it Crow, you are my new enemy. Because you just saw that. Oh well, it's not like Damon saw it.

That would be the _worst _thing.

Anyway, my phone rang and it was Elena. I answered.

"Hey Elena..you okay?" I asked, sitting up on my bed.

"Yeah. I'm better now. Look, Bonnie and I have something to tell you. Since you are our new best friend, we think we should tell you something." Elena said worriedly.

"Okay..." I replied. What could they possibly have to keep from me? Oh, I KNOW. What happened with Stefan and Elena.

"Well first off, I was crying because Stefan broke up with me. He said he couldn't deal with me anymore..." she was about to start crying again, but she held it in. "I guess Caroline can have him." she laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry Elena. Stefan's a jerk." I said into the phone. The crow perked up when I said that.

Damn it Crow! Stop Eavesdropping!

God, I was so weird.

"That's not all. Stefan and Damon are—" the rest she said was muffled when I buried my phone into the pillow. My dad came in.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Talking to Elena, dad." I said annoyed.

He nodded. "Sorry. But you have a visitor."

"I-I do? But Bonnie and Elena are on the phone...what the hell?" I asked myself, and walked over to the window.

"Damn it crow, move a little." I muttered to the bird. It looked up at me in amusement.

I looked down at the front door...Stefan?

"Stefan." I whispered, shocked.

The bird perked up, and looked down at the front door. All of the sudden it flew away.

I need Stefan to come over more often.

"H-hey guys I gotta go." I said, and hung up. I walked downstairs to greet him.

"Hey Stef-..." I stopped mid-sentence when I saw Damon. Both of the Salvatore brothers at my house. Damn. it. I hate my luck!

I sighed, "Come in."

They both stepped in. They followed me upstairs to my bedroom, and I closed the door.

I turned around to face them. Damon was sitting on my bed, and Stefan was standing by it.

"Nice room...the whole, red and purple theme. Intimate. I like it..." Damon said, looking around. He wiggled his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys had to come here for _something_." I said aloud.

"Yeah, uh..." Stefan replied. "Sorry about the whole Elena thing. We had a big fight and it just blew up. I'm sorry if you hate me." he said sweetly.

Aw. I can't be mad at that. "I don't _hate _you Stefan. She's my friend, not my daughter. I'm not gonna hate you because you broke her heart." I smiled in amusement.

"Nice playlist...you dance around your room listening to this stuff or something?" Damon asked with a smirk on his face.

What the hell? It's like that bird and Damon are best friends that tell each other everything. I wouldn't be surprised, actually. Damon seems like he doesn't have any friends. He probably talks to animals.

"N-no..." I said and looked away. He laughed. Damn you, Salvatore.

Stefan spoke up, "So are we friends?" he asked with a hand out to shake.

I smiled. "Yes. Yes we are. But I can't say the same for your..err,_ brother _over there."

We both looked at Damon, sitting on my computer chair looking at my songs.

We both rolled our eyes.

"Let me make it up to you." Stefan said.

Uh-oh. I know what this means.

"Visit our house tomorrow." Damon said, smiling.

"Uhm...i don't know." I replied, unsure.

"Oh come on. We won't bite." Damon said with a smirk. He was amused by that, for some reason.

"Um...bring Bonnie if you want to." Stefan said, trying to convince me.

I nodded. "Okay...but if Bonnie rips your head off, don't blame me." I replied back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled. That dreamy smile that always gets girls right in the heart. But not me. I'm not that shallow. But these brothers _were_ pretty cute.

Then my dad came in. "Don't leave the door closed when you have boys over." He said, and walked off.

"Oh my god." I said aloud, embarrassed.

I quickly opened the door again, and shouted out the door.

"Dad! I'm NOT gonna have sex with them!" I replied. Damon and Stefan laughed at this.

I turned back to them, cheeks red. "Well, you should go. Before my dad thinks we're having a threesome." I scoffed.

Damon laughed, and Stefan smiled, amused. They both left.

And that damn crow came back again. Mother fudger. It ended up watching me for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four – A Nightmare On Greene Street

I laid back on my bed, thinking. Why would Stefan come and say sorry to _me_? Elena's the one he fought with. She's the one heartbroken.

Maybe Stefan liked me...?

"HA!" I thought aloud. Noooo way. He definitely does NOT. Even if he did, at least that's better than Damon liking me. At least then I wouldn't have to deal with an ASSHOLE all my life, the way he stalks me.

Suddenly I found myself on the street outside...what the _hell_? How did I get _here_?

It was raining and it was the middle of the night...I could tell. All the lights were off in the neighborhood. I was wearing a big white shirt...what a nice way to dress when IT'S RAINING. You could totally see through it at my underwear. God, I hated wearing white shirts for this reason.

I looked around...no cars, no lights...no sound. Really creepy if you ask me. I could still see the neighborhood though. The only sound was the rain pouring down. A thick fog rolled around me.

I shivered out of coldness. All of the sudden, a single sound emitted from behind me. It sounded like it was far away...hmm. I turned around, and there stood a tall man with a leather jacket on. He was pale, but I couldn't see his face. Just his..._fangs?_

He started walking towards me. No...he was gonna kill me. Something was telling me that. No...I was gonna live, damn it. A black bird flew by my face and into the opposite direction where the man was. Was that...the annoying crow from earlier? WHAT was going on!

I ran, in the direction the man wasn't, down the street. My house was just down the street. God, I hated Greene Street...it was SO long. It seemed endless.

Then the man sped up...he ran behind me, as if he had some sort of _inhumane_ speed.

He then grabbed my arm. I screamed, "NOO!" and jerked it out of his hand. I ran and ran until I slipped in the middle of the street on the ground. FUCK! I was dead, no going back now. This guy had amazing speed and if I had one little trip like that, I was dead. I don't wanna die, dammit. I started crying.

The man sped up, and stood beside my body on the ground. I was on my knees, my hands on the ground, crying. "Please don't do this," I sobbed. "Please. Just LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed out.

He sat beside me and grabbed my head. He pulled me towards him, so I was sitting on the ground in front of him. He pulled my head back as if he was going to examine my neck or something.

"NOO!" I screamed. I elbowed him in the gut really hard and got up. My vision was blurry from crying.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed, running through the streets.

The mysterious man sped up, and stood in front of me. There was one last thing I saw, before he grabbed me and killed me.

That _smirk_. It seemed so familiar.

He then pushed my head to the side, and I felt two little knives plunge into my neck. I screamed out in pain, and fell to the ground. He held my body in his arms, his teeth sinking into my neck once more.

I jerked up, and screamed. "AHHH!" I yelped, before realizing...

It was all a dream. I sat up in my bed, and it was morning. I sighed in relief, holding my head...phew.

There's only one thing that describes the man in my dream..._vampire_.

"So a vampire killed you?" Bonnie asked, unsure.

I nodded. "He was so..._fast._ The only thing I caught was...that _smirk_. It's been haunting me all day. I feel like it's so familiar."

"Maybe it was someone you know..." Elena said, in thought.

I shrugged. "Maybe. All I know is, i'm going over to the Salvatore's later. Stefan came over yesterday and invited me...he said he wanted to talk."

Elena went silent, and looked at the ground. Bonnie looked up at me.

"Look whatever you do,...be careful." She was worried.

I snorted. "Bonnie. What's the worst they're gonna do They won't bite. I know Damon too well, he wouldn't hurt me or anything."

She sighed. "I know that you know Damon...but you don't _know _Damon. Just be careful."

I nodded, then something popped up in my head. Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. "Stefan said you could come."

She grinned in response. "Okay, just to make sure you are careful."

We both walked out of the house and got into my car.

I drove off to the brother's house, and I knocked on the door.

"Play nice, Bonnie." I whispered.

She laughed.

Damon opened the door and leaned against it, Stefan beside him.

"Hello ladies." Damon smirked.

I looked at his smirk...no. No no no no no. It was him...it was that damn Salvatore!

I elbowed Bonnie. "It's him...oh my god Bonnie it's him." I whispered, totally forgetting that Stefan and Damon could hear me.

Bonnie looked at Damon in shock. "Him?" she whispered back.

"What ever are you talking about?" Damon asked with a smug grin.

That bastard...he knew. He did this to me. He purposely tried to scare me!

"Y-you ASSHOLE!" I yelled, and tackled Damon. We flew past Stefan, and broke some glass on the way to the floor. Damn, how the hell did we land all the way back here?

I sat on his hips, while he was laying on the ground. I kept hitting him in the chest. "I can't believe you, Salvatore! You will pay!"

He grabbed my hands, to stop me from hitting him and grinned. He was smug with himself...that dick. All I wanted to do was slap that smirk off of his face. And that's exactly what I did. When I pulled my hand away, I saw that I left a red mark on his face.

He turned his head to face me again, and he growled. Yes, _growled. _His eyes turned red and veins popped out of the botttom of his eyes. He lifted his upperlip a bit, still snarling at me and showed me his white fangs.

I froze in place. Was this really happening? He was _actually _a vampire? Then again...he _did _make me have that dream. Oh my god...he _was._

I gasped in shock, and stared at him. Stefan quickly came over and lifted me off of Damon. Damon stood up, and when I looked at him again, he was back to normal. He had a small smirk on his face.

"That position was fun...we should do that again sometime. Next time, i'm on top." Damon's eyes lit up with amusement.

I stood there frozen, in horror. Not because of what he said, but because of what I just saw. "You made me dream that horrible nightmare. You were that-...that _beast!_"

He snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I sighed. There was no getting through to him. "You're a vampire!"

That's when Damon's face went frozen, and he looked at me with a look that said, 'How did you know?'

I gasped. "Y-you are..."

Stefan held me closer. "We shouldn't talk about this right now."

Bonnie looked at me, as to say, 'Wow, that was weird.'

I nodded.

"Would you like a drink?" Damon asked, now appearing behind the bar.

I sighed. "I'm not looking to get drunk, thank you."

"Oh come on, Amber." Bonnie said, taking a drink from Damon.

I rolled my eyes and sighed playfully. "Fine. But only for you, BonBon."

Damon smirked in satisfaction.

Oh no, this wasn't going to be good.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five – Make-outs and Dancing

I sipped my drink, and (against my own will) sat by Damon on the couch. Bonnie sat on the other side of him, and Stefan sat in a chair across from us, by a fire place.

I sighed. "I'm bored."

"I know what we could do." Damon suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed. "I'm good, thank you."

He leaned closer to my face. "I doubt that." he said in a seductive voice.

I looked into his eyes longingly for a moment. He was suggesting I was a bad girl. Gah, if I didn't hate him this much then I would have totally fell for that. But I just laughed, and shook my head.

I got up, and turned on the radio that was on the bar.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked.

"Having fun." I returned with a warm smile on my face. I set my drink down on the bar and looked at Bonnie. I walked over to her and held out my hand.

"May I have this dance?" I asked with a low tone.

She giggled. "Why of course, Ms. Rhodes."

I smirked, and the song "Everybody Loves Me" by One Republic came on. We both smiled, and swayed our bodies to the music.

Damon grinned. "I think I like where this is going."

I rolled my eyes playfully as I danced with Bonnie. Damon got up, and appeared on some ledge, moving his hips to the music. His shirt was unbuttoned, his six pack showing.

I'd be in heaven right now if I didn't hate him.

I grabbed Stefan's hand, and pulled him up. "C'mon Stefan. This is fun. Dance with me!" I grinned.

"Okay, okay." He grinned.

We all danced. I threw my hands up into the air, and swung my hips to the beat of the song.

We weren't grinding; that would be odd. We were just moving. We were just letting go. And to be honest, it felt pretty good.

I had a few more drinks, and I felt a little dizzy. Damon jumped down to the floor, and with his drink in hand, he danced around us.

3 songs later, and a few more drinks, we were all riled up. I was having a blast, so was BonBon.

"Enjoy The Silence" by Anberlin was playing (the song from that episode when Damon was dancing with Vicki) and Stefan's hands were on me, but not in a perverted way because that definitely wasn't Stefan.

"You're a good dancer." I said to Stefan with a smile.

"You're a flirt." He grinned.

"I know." I laughed, and he smiled at me. He was charming.

Damon all of the sudden appeared behind me, and grabbed my arm. "Mind if I steal her?"

Stefan smiled. "It's cool."

I giggled as Damon pulled me away from Stefan and danced with me.

He smirked, "Interested in a certain Salvatore?"

I smiled warmly. "Possibly."

"I wasn't talking about Stefan."

I smirked, "I know."

He smiled..yes, SMILED, and looked into my eyes. The song ended, and I fell back on the couch.

"Bonbonnn." I whined, tired, and I reached my arm out for Bonnie to sit by me. She giggled, and sat by me. Damon sat down on the other side of me and Stefan sat on the same chair as before.

"That was SO fun!" I gushed.

Bonnie giggled. "I know!"

Damon smirked. "You guys should party with us more often."

"Ooo, is that an offer to come back tomorrow?"

"I believe so."

"Then you can count on it." I smiled.

"But first...can I ask you guys a question?" I said seriously, looking at them.

"Shoot." Damon replied.

"Vampires...?" I asked, and they knew immediately what I was asking.

"It's not something we're proud of." Stefan replied, looking at the floor.

"Speak for yourself! It's awesome." Damon smiled.

"It must be when you can invade my dreams." I said sarcastically, and looked at Damon with a glare. "That scared me to death."

"I'll be sure to do it more often."

I hit him in his chest playfully.

The song, "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse started playing. Gahh, I love this song.

"Ouch, that hurt." He said sarcastically.

I glared at him, and hit him in the chest a few more times. This time, he caught my hand and looked into my eyes.

He leaned in, and kissed me softly on the lips. Bonnie gasped behind me, and Stefan was a little wide eyed.

He pulled away, but I pulled him back. I kissed him roughly, and he placed his hand in my hair. Whoa, what was I doing? Control yourself, damn it!

He laid back on the couch, still pressing my head to his.

Don't do that move, Amber. Don't do that move Amber.

I got into his lap, and I parted my lips so his tounge could slide in.

Damn it Amber!

He dropped his drink onto the floor, and the glass broke. He didn't care. Hell, I didn't even care. He placed both hands behind my head, and his tounge explored my mouth. My left hand flew to his side, and touched his bare skin. With that song in the background, it made it all the more hot, and romantic.

What are you doing, damn it!

Then, it hit me. I wasn't just kissing any guy, I was kissing a vampire. I, was kissing Damon Salvatore.

Wait, what?

I had JUST realized what I was doing, and I got up. I cleared my throat and headed straight to the bar. "Who wants another drink?" I asked.

I turned around to look at everyone, to find Bonnie with her mouth wide open, Stefan just frozen in place, and Damon with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Damon then suddenly disappeared, and I felt a hand on my hip, pulling me closer to a cold body.

"We should do that again." He whispered in my ear.

I shuddered, and got away. I sat by Bonnie. "Keep your hands off me, Salvatore."

He laughed. "Expect another nightmare tonight."

I giggled, and Bonnie stared at me. "I thought you hated him." she said.

"I don't HATE Damon. I just dislike him. Why?" I asked, pretending nothing had just happened.

"You just kissed him."

"Barely!"

"You were on his lap, Amber."

"It was just a kiss!"

"That YOU made happen!"

"I'm drunk!"

"You seem fine to me!"

"UGH!" I sighed in frustration.

Damon chuckled, and sat next to me. "I'd love to know why you tried to seduce me." He cooed in my ear, and brushed his lips against my ear.

Damn you, Damon.

Now he was trying to seduce me. I shivered, and pushed him away. My hand landed on his abs, which I must admit, was hot.

God, what was up with me today?

I quickly pulled my hand back and he laughed.

My phone rang, and I reached to get it. I answered. "Hello?"

"Heyy Amber. It's Tyler Lockwood."

I had confusion written all over my face. "Who?" I asked.

"I work at the grill?"

"Oh." I said, remembering. He was a waiter that had hit on me a few days ago.

"So, you wanna come to this awesome party im throwin later?"

"I'm good, thanks." I replied, and hung up.

Bonnie laughed, "Tyler?"

I nodded. "He wanted me to go to some party."

"Ugh. Don't go, he'll try to hit on you."

I laughed. "He's pretty cute."

"Ew, Amber you did not just go there."

I giggled. "Oh c'mon Bonnie, he's hott. Just because I think so doesn't mean Im gonna go make out with him."

Bonnie gave me a look, as to say, "You _just_ made out with Damon."

"UGH!" I sighed in frustration. "I am not interested in_ Damon Salvatore_!"

She shook her head and snorted. "Whatever you say, Amber."

I giggled, and felt really dizzy. "Ugh...I feel...I need to lay down."

And that's what I did. I laid my head back on Damon's lap, and my feet on Bonnie's.

"NOW you're drunk." Bonnie snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six – Another Nightmare On Greene St. - Damon's Revenge

"How come you aren't scared of us?" Stefan asked.

"Because I trust you."

"You must have been scared of me earlier." Damon said, smiling down at me. Not because of what he said, but because my head was in his lap. What an ass.

I giggled. "Yes, I was. But I trust you two."

"Why?" Stefan asked.

"Because Damon is too much of a softy and you are sooooo nice Stefan." I grinned like an idiot.

Damon threw his head back and laughed. Stefan chuckled, and Bonnie smiled at me.

"You are so drunk. I'll take you home." Bonnie smiled, and got up. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me up.

We both walked out the door, and a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back. They turned me around and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

Damon.

I felt a little shock and I jumped back.

Bonnie and I stepped outside, and said goodbye.

"Remember, you promised you'd come back tomorrow!" Damon shouted after us, as we were about to get in the car.

"Yeah, yeah, pipe down." I giggled.

"See you Stefie, See you Asshole." I added quickly, and Bonnie drove off. I laughed at Damon's face expression; angry.

Bonnie dropped me off at home, and I immediately laid in bed once I got into my room. I fell asleep almost instantly; I was so tired.

I woke up, and I felt sore all over for some reason. It was still dark outside, and my room was pitch black almost. The window had cast very little light into the room...had I woken up in the middle of the night?

I stirred, and turned around to snuggle into my pillow. But there was no pillow...there was a man laying there. I don't know who it was...it was so dark in the room.

"We need to do that again." he smirked, and kissed my neck. Whoa, who was this?

Might as well enjoy the dream. I returned the kiss, and he pulled me on top of him. I sat on his lap, while he was leaning against my headboard, and he explored my mouth with his tounge. Now I know why I was sore. This person and I, just had sex.

And from what he was doing, we were about to, again.

He lifted off my dress, and I took off his shirt. He kissed my neck, and I moaned in response. This guy knew my spot. He came back to my lips, and our tongues met again, making him growl. I felt him harden underneath me.

His cold hands reached my panties, and was about to rip them off when the light shone on him for a moment. Then I saw it.

Damon.

I gasped and pushed him away. I screamed.

I then jerked up in bed, awakening from that horrible nightmare. Oh my god, I was soo gonna kill his ass! He TOLD me he was going to pull something like that again.

"UGH!" I shrieked. I got up and looked out my window...still dark out. My clock read 3:24 am.

Damn you, Salvatore.

Outside my window, the tree's leaves brushed together in the wind, and the street was as empty as it could be. Then the stupid crow flew to my window again.

"Ugh, shoo you stupid bird. I'm not in the mood."

Then the crow flew into my room, and onto my bed. I sighed, whatever...let it do what it wants, it's not like it could actually do anything.

I turned around to go to bed, when I saw Damon freakin' Salvatore, laying on my bed with a smirk on his face. Whoa, how the hell?

I gasped, then placed a hand on my chest relieved when I saw it was Damon. "How the hell...that stupid crow -"

"Was me, smart one."

I stared at him wide eyed. Vampires can do that? Wait, this means...he saw me dancing. And, he saw me do other things...such as...

"You pervert! You've seen me undress! No WONDER you were that retarded little bird, you -" I immediately shut up when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Shh. Did you like the dream?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, until I found out it was you."

"Aww, disappointed it wasn't Tyler?"

I glared at him. "Asshole."

"I actually had fun with that one."

I rolled my eyes, "At least you can't actually feel it. Then you would've felt me all over you...ick."

His smirk grew wider.

"EW! YOU PERVERT!"

He laughed. "I can just hear you moaning in my ear."

"UGH!" I sighed in frustration, and sat on the bed.

He sat by me, and looked at me. "We should make out...again..."

I snorted. "No pervert. I've had enough of you and your silly little games."

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it..." He mumbled.

Why?

I sighed. "You are so confusing sometimes."

"How?"

"What you just said has multiple meanings."

"Are you trying to suggest that I like you?"

"It's possible."

He snorted. "Mhmm, suree." he said sarcastically.

I looked at him. "Damon, look at yourself. You made me almost have sex with you in my dreams, Can't forget the kiss we had earlier, and now you show up at my house in the middle of the night."

His expression went blank, and he looked at the floor.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to bed." I laid down in my bed, and pulled my covers over me.

"I wouldn't do that."

I quirked a brow at him. "Why..?"

"You never know what will appear in your dreams next." he smirked.

"Oh gee, I could never guess. It's either you biting me or sex."

"You know me so well."

I rolled my eyes. "Bye Damon."

"Suit yourself." He then disappeared out the window, and I drifted back into sleep.

I appeared back on Salvatore's lap, right back where we left off.

"You really think I was gonna let you get away?" He growled in my ear. He then unsnapped my bra, but it didn't come off. This was getting kind of...hot.

I breathed out. "Damn it, Salvatore."

He chuckled evily. "Your not waking up without a sore ass."

"So you're gonna rape me?"

"I won't if you're good." he smirked.

"Mmm, we'll have to see about that." I smirked back.

He kissed my neck, on my spot again, and I held in a moan. No way was I letting Damon get the best of me.

He smirked, knowing what I was doing. "I have tonight, the next night, and the night after that..." he came up from my neck, and looked at me. "You'll give in."

I snorted in response and shuffled around on his lap a bit, uncomfortable. He let out a low growl...and I knew why. I just grinded a bit on his hardened crotch.

He smashed his lips into mine, and pulled me closer. He then pulled away, and looked into my eyes. "You gonna play nice?" he asked seductively.

I smirked, and placed a hand in his hair. "If you learn to behave yourself first."

He growled, and pushed me back onto the bed. I was now laying down, with Damon holding down my arms above me head. He kissed my neck, and above my chest...then he noticed my unsnapped bra. He could easily pull it off.

"We should get rid of this, first." He said, and tugged on it slightly. He was SOO close to ripping it off, when...poof...i disappeared from his grasp.

I woke up. Haha, my alarm clock went off. I woke up before Damon could do anything. I smiled at my alarm clock proudly...this was the first time I was so proud of myself for forgetting to turn it off last night. This was the first time I was happy to wake up early on a weekend.

For some reason, I was happy with myself. I just couldn't wait to go over there house this afternoon...is that weird?

_(laughs) no._

Oh god, not you again.

_Well, would you let me talk to you if I told you why you couldn't wait to go to the brothers' house again?_

Sure, shoot.

_(snickers) you have the smallest crush on -_

OH MY GOD, DON'T SAY IT.

_(laughs loudly) You like him!_

No I do NOT! Shut up stupid voice in head!

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang. Bonnie was calling me.

"Oh my god, BonBon. You will not believe what happened last night."

"Tell me everything."

I told her all about the dream, and the visit from Damon. She laughed at a few parts, and told me some of her opinions.

"Somehow i'm way too overly excited to go to the Salvatore's tonight."

"Me too." she giggled.

Evening strolled around, and at 7 Bonnie came to pick me up, and we left for their house. I rung the doorbell, and a very tired Stefan answered.

"Hello." He smiled, but he had bags under his eyes. He obviously had lack of sleep.

Me and Bonnie heard glass breaking in the background, and Damon cursing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven – Stefan, The Hero

"Is this a bad time?" I asked, about to laugh.

Damon perked up when he heard my voice, and rushed to the door, pushing Stefan away a little. He leaned on the doorway, and smiled.

"Hello, Amber."

I rolled my eyes. We both walked in, and Bonnie and I were about to sit down, but Damon grabbed my arm before I could go anywhere.

"I have to speak to Amber for a moment...alone." he said, to Bonnie and Stefan. They nodded.

Damon dragged me to a hallway, and turned a corner. He then slammed me against the wall, him staring me in the eyes.

"You must think you're soo funny."

I looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"You know damn well what i'm talking about. You disappeared on me, went poof, vanished."

I laughed. "I forgot to turn off my alarm clock. And I told you Damon, i'm not having sex with you. Not in a dream, not in real life."

He kept staring at my lips, and I know full well what he wanted.

A smug smile formed across my features. Funny, how the turn of events have happened in the past few days. Two days ago we hated each other. Now he wanted to kiss me.

"I can't stop thinking about it...it's driving me crazy." he stated, with a blank look on his face, still looking at my lips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

He looked up from my lips, and into my eyes. "That kiss, last night. It was...different..."

I giggled. "Damon, I was drunk. I kissed you because I didn't know what I was doing. And with that dream last night, if I tried to get out of your arms, you would have gripped me tighter. Your stronger than me, and you could've made that dream go however you wanted it to go. I had no choice."

He kept looking at my lips with a blank look.

I sighed. "I'm not kissing you again, Damon. Never."

He leaned in a little closer, "Just once...just one more time." he pleaded, and kissed me on the lips softly. I just stood there, frozen in place...then, I kissed back. At first, it was soft kisses, then it turned rough. I opened my mouth slightly to let him through, and he slid his tongue in to rub mine.

Both of his hands flew up to my head, deepening the kiss and giving it a romantic touch.

My hands were on his sides, pulling him closer. I swear, if we hadn't hated each other so much, this would have been romantic. But all of the stuff Damon's been doing since last night, when we kissed for the first time, the dreams...have they been because he liked me?

I pulled away, and slipped out of his arms. I quickly ran away, but he appeared in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smirk.

I scoffed, and rolled my eyes. "Yes, dad."

He snorted, and I ran past him, jumped onto the couch and held onto Stefan.

Stefan laughed. "Are you scared of Damon?"

I laughed, and pulled away from him. "Hell no. He's just annoying."

Stefan laughed, and nodded.

"Let's watch a movie." I said, and got up. I walked over to the movie shelf and I picked out "Scream". I popped it in the DVD player and I sat back down on the couch.

Then I felt arms wrap around me. Stefan, I never knew you'd get so touchy!

I looked at him. It was Damon.

Once again; Damn you, Salvatore.

The movie started, and Damon kept making stupid comments about Drew Barrymore's acting, and how stupid she was. Stefan laughed at a few things he said.

The scene came up, when the killer stabbed her in the heart. I shrank back, and winced. Damn, that looked painful.

Damon laughed at my reaction. That bastard.

"Gahh, shut up! That looked so painful." I whined.

He chuckled, and looked blankly at the ground. Suddenly, a bright smile came upon his face as if he just came up with an idea.

"You better be good, or else...I know exactly what to do to you in your dream." He whispered in my ear.

Oh no...oh no oh no oh no. He wasn't serious, was he?

I sighed, and looked at the screen. God, Damon just makes me want to scream sometimes.

"Shh, it's just a movie." He grinned, and kissed my hair. What the hell? He's acting like he cares.

I gave him a confused look. "Why are you acting this way, Damon?" I asked.

His face went blank, and stared up at the screen. I'm gonna have to ask that later.

Then came Tatum's kill. I shivered. Oooo, that looked PAINFUL. "Oooo, I felt that." I shivered again.

Damon looked down at me and laughed. "The more you shudder or shiver, the more ideas you're giving me to torture you later." he whispered in my ear.

I snorted. "I have ideas and plans in order to escape you, Damon. You're just like Freddy Krueger. I shouldn't act scared...that gives you power, and all I have to do is not sleep. Also, set my alarm really early if I do fall asleep. Simple."

He laughed. "You can't escape what i'm planning tonight." he said evily, into my ear.

"Oh, and what's that. Raping me until I can't stand up for weeks? They are just dreams, Damon. I can't really feel what you are doing to me." I rolled my eyes.

"You will tonight." he smirked evily.

Now, I was a little scared. Would he be able to do that? Did he have that much power?

I had ideas running through my head to escape this eventual nightmare that would come my way. Then, it hit me.

Stefan.

He could get me out of this. Maybe...I don't know what Stefan can do, but maybe, just maybe...if I act like it's REALLY bothering me, go into tears and such...Stefan would help me. I can only hope.

It was in the middle of the movie when I managed to wiggle out of Damon's grasp and sat next to Stefan.

"Stefan. I need to talk to you." I said seriously, as if I was about to tell him the world would end.

He nodded, and followed me to the hallway. As I passed Damon, he gave me a confused, yet worried look.

Stefan pulled me into the hallway with him, just out of Damon's ear-shot.

"I need you to help me." I said worriedly.

His face went from a smile, to a concerned face."Why what's wrong?"

"Damon. He's been invading my dreams lately, making me dream...terrifying, disturbing, traumatizing dreams." Tears welled up in my eyes. "I think i'm gonna go crazy."

He put both of his hands on my shoulders. "What is he making you dream about?"

I inhaled sharply, and looked at the ground as tears fell down my face. Man, I was a great actress.

"Like, getting attacked, and...being killed. I just – I..." I stuttered, and he pulled me into his embrace. Somehow, I felt safe in his arms. Not like I viewed Damon as dangerous, but being with Stefan made me feel...safe. At ease.

"I'll fix it. Don't worry." he cooed, and kissed my hair.

Wait – he did not just do that. Maybe he did it to comfort me?

I pulled away. "Thanks Stefan." I smiled sadly, and was about to leave when he grabbed me and pulled me back.

"Just be careful, okay?" he said out of concern, like a father.

I nodded. "Thank you." and I pecked him on the lips.

Uhh...too far? Maybe it's too soon since Elena and him just got into a fight?

But he didn't see it that way. After I pulled away, he touched his lips in fascination.

"Stefan...?" I questioned, worried.

He smiled back up at me. "It's nothing."

"Too soon?" I asked.

He smiled and shook his head. "I'm over Elena. And, thank you for the kiss. It just, felt different..."

Oh god. Not those two words. 'Felt different'. Did both of the Salvatore brothers feel something when I kissed them?

Ha, probably not. That's impossible.

I walked back to the living room, and Stefan grabbed my hand once we were in sight of Damon again.

Whoa, what was this supposed to mean?

I'm pretty sure he's just trying to be protective.

Damon's eyes looked at us, then they dropped down to our hands. He held a blank stare at them, and me feeling uncomfortable, let go.

Stefan smiled at me once I did, knowing instantly why I had, and sent me an apologetic look through his eyes. He still looked tired.

Which reminded me...

"Why are you so tired? And why was Damon throwing a hissy fit when we got here?" I whispered.

He laughed, and whispered, "Oh, that. Once morning hit, Damon was really angry for some reason. Then he came in my room, and started yelling at me about the most random things...then he started getting angrier by the second, and threw glass around. I was trying to calm him down when you girls came, and apparently he became calm again."

I giggled, knowing why he was angry.

Then, he randomly asked, "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

I smiled. "Because, you're doing something nice for me. It was just a friendly gesture."

"Oh." he smiled, and we both turned back to the movie.

At the scary parts, I hid my face in Stefan's shoulder. I would hear a laugh from Damon every now and then because of it. Stefan got so used to it, that he held me in his arms in a friendly way during the rest of the movie. When it ended, I jumped up.

"Okay, movie's over! Time to go home...and I swear to God Bonnie, If you think I am sleeping alone tonight..." I said.

She giggled. "Yes, I will sleepover your house."

I stretched, and Bonnie and I were about to leave. Bonnie opened the door, and I was about to step out too when an arm yanked me back.

What was I, a rag doll?

This person pulled me back far enough, so that they could whisper in my ear, "You really think Stefie-boy can stop me? He has no chance. I'm pulling out all my guns tonight...be prepared."

Damn it, Damon.

I struggled lose from his grip, and I walked outside the door. Bonnie parked her car outside my house, and once we got in my bedroom, we fell on the bed and fell asleep.

You wanna scare me, Salvatore? Bring it on, Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight – He Makes Me Believe Again

I woke up in my bedroom, except Bonnie wasn't there. Damon was sitting on the edge of the bed, probably waiting for me to fall asleep so this whole dream would start.

Okay, bring it on Damon. I'm ready for anything.

Damon turned his head to face me, and then looked back down on the ground.

"I have a question to ask you." he said softly.

Whoaa, what's wrong Salvatore? I've never seen him this way. He seems...sad.

"Sure...?" I replied, sitting up.

"Why Stefan?" he almost whispered.

What? What was he talking about?

"What are you talking about..."

"That kiss...the holding hands thing..." He listed, speaking a little softer.

"They were just friendly gestures. What's wrong?" I asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing...I'm too tired to try anything tonight. Just -..." he sighed. "Just forget it."

Whoa there. He's really sad. He laid back on my bed, tired. His head ended up landing in my lap.

I petted his hair worriedly. "What's going on?" I asked.

He swallowed hard. "I don't know...after you left, Stefan and I were talking and...things got out of hand."

I furrowed my brows. When people say that, I think that a fight may have happened or something. "What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes, to think for a second. "I don't think I should tell you our conversation..."

I frowned.

"You can tell me anything."

He opened his eyes in surprise at me, and was confused. I would have been too, I hated him just 3 or 4 days ago, and now I was saying he could tell me anything. Things have definitely changed.

"Fine, but don't get mad." He sighed. "After you left, Stefan asked me what I wanted from you. I said nothing, but he kept accusing me of harassing you. I was just messing with you when I did that...I never would have let anything actually happen. So, he then brought up...my err, ex, and said the way I acted around you...uhh...was, _weird."_

How was it weird? He just teases me. Big whoop.

"Then he went on to say, how he was better for you then I was, and how history would not repeat itself." He finished.

Whoa whoa whoa, better for me than Damon was? Yeah, but they act like they are fighting over me. We were all just friends...we didn't feel anything for each other, right? And history repeating itself? What had happened in the past?

"What happened in the past?"

He looked up at me with his beautiful, yet bright blue eyes. Just looking at them made me forget what I had just said...I was drawn in.

My face went blank.

"There was a girl we both loved...her name was Katharine."

From then on, he told me about Stefan and he used to be close, and how Katharine turned them. He also told me about how Katharine was found out and that's why he and Stefan hate each other. Plus, how he, Stefan. And Elena went into the tomb to find Katharine, but she wasn't there.

"Anna told me how she knew where I was all along...she just didn't care about me." he said softly.

After he was done explaining, I looked at the wall across from my bed, blankly. Damon loved Katharine...and he was devastated to find out she never really cared.

"I'm so sorry Damon..." I whispered, knowing how he felt. This is why I didn't believe in love...no one really seemed to care.

"So," he replied, about to change the subject. He sat up. "Any ex-boyfriend stories?" he smiled.

I would have smiled back, but I didn't. My face went blank, and stared at my bed.

"There was a boy named Thomas. I loved him...to death. He was a werewolf, so things never really worked out between us...he would get angry over nothing. One night, he..." I stopped in mid sentence, tears welling up.

"He told me that he'd been lying all along. He never really cared about me." I whispered the last part, about to cry. I swallowed hard and looked up at Damon.

His eyes were filed with worry and concern. Also pain...he placed a hand on the side of my face, turning my head to look at him.

"You'll find someone that cares about you someday." he said, reassuringly.

I snorted. "I don't believe in that kind of thing...I don't believe in love."

"Why not?"

I sighed. "Because no one seems to really care for you. There's never that special prince charming or that amazing hero that will come sweeping you off of your feet in the end. You wait and wait...only to find none of it was ever real."

I looked at him. My theory reminded me of his story with Katharine. She acted like she cared, but she never did. And I feel so horrible for Damon. He doesn't deserve that. No matter how much of a stalker he is at times, or how perverted he is, he didn't deserve it. None of it.

"No one's ever gonna care about me, Damon." I concluded with a whisper, and I looked at my bed.

He placed his hand on the side of my face again, and turned my head to face him. This time, his eyes were full of hope.

"I do."

I froze, looking at him with a confused expression. Then I realized...maybe it is real. Maybe all of it's not fake...there could be hope. Maybe even hope for me. And maybe that hope for me was in Damon.

I placed my hands on his head and kissed him on the lips. This time, it was soft and...giving. He froze for a second, but then returned the kiss with more passion. I pulled him closer by his shirt, and I laid back on the bed, Damon leaning over me...never breaking the kiss.

Then all of the sudden...poof. Except this time, It wasn't me who disappeared. I could tell I hadn't woken up yet...but Damon's the one who went all Houdini this time. What in the world?

I jumped up, sitting up frantically. Oh no. I remembered...Stefan. Stefan was gonna save me. But it wasn't a nightmare! No!

I had to wake up. I had to get up, and go to the Salvatore's quickly to see what Stefan was doing to Damon. Stefan can't hurt him...I won't let him.

_So finally you realize it?_

Oh god. I'm gonna have to name you one of these days.

_Don't change the subject._

What is it that I realize?

_You like him._

Who?

_The Salvatore brother._

Which one?

_Do you even know for yourself?_

Are you trying to say that I like both Damon AND Stefan?

_If you do like them both...don't pull a Katharine._

A Katharine?

_Dating both at once. Pick one._

Easy. I pick Damon. Because I DON'T LIKE STEFAN.

_That's what you say now._

Damn you, Conscience.

_What happened to 'Damn you, Salvatore'?_

He's a good guy.

_Again, that's what you say now._

What?

_I warned you._

Fudge you. Now I need to wake up...so if you don't mind, I'm gonna leave dream world now. Okay me, open your eyes. Just open your eyes.

BONNIE WAKE ME UP OR SOMETHING!

UGH!

I then slowly woke up to find Bonnie by my side. I checked the time...5:21 AM. Oh my god. I'm gonna seem like a freak for going there this early, but I don't care. I had to see Damon...and, I had to know what Stefan was doing to him.

I quickly got in my car and drove off to the Salvatore's. When I was driving, I remembered something Damon said.

He told me that Stefan had said history would not repeat itself...what did he mean?

Katharine had them both as boyfriends. They both loved her, but she ended up picking Damon in the end...

Wait, do they both...like me? Is THAT why Stefan said he was better for me? Is that why he said that history wouldn't repeat itself...because he didn't want me to end up with Damon? Because he thought he was better for me?

Oh, my god.

The Salvatore brothers liked me. I was the new Katharine.

No. I would deal with this appropriately. I wasn't a slut, and I wasn't about to BE one. I would not make them share me...and I CERTAINLY wouldn't lead any of them on unless I liked them for real.

I was NO Katharine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine – Saving Salvatore

I pulled into their driveway, and got out of the car quickly. The sky outside was still a bit dark, and the lights were on inside...i hoped that meant that Stefan was awake.

After about 5 minutes of waiting, I opened the door – which was unlocked, apparently – and I stepped in. I looked around frantically for Damon, but he was no where to be found.

Then I heard a groan of pain.

I quickly followed it, downstairs into the basement. I saw a metal door with a small window in it to look out of , and bars on it.

I gasped, and ran to that door. I looked in, and there was Damon, laying on the ground in pain. He kept moaning in pain. Oh my god, I wanted so bad to just rip the door off it's hinges and go in there, but I couldn't.

"Damon?"

He looked up at me, and had a glint of hope in his eyes.

"What did he _do_ to you!" I said angrily.

"V-vervaine..." he replied with a hoarse voice. "He..spiked my drink and th-threw me in here."

Why would Stefan do something THAT horrible to him? That doesn't seem like Stefan.

I looked confused at him. "Where's Stefan?"

"He went out to feed on some squirrels." He whispered.

"How can I get you OUT of here?"

"There's a lock...on the door...just-.."

I quickly looked down at the door, and saw there was a lock. There was no key needed for it.

I quickly undid it, and opened the door. I ran to him on the ground, and held his body close to mine.

Then I realized...

My conscience was right all along. I liked Damon.

And I would have given anything for him to like me back.

He placed his arm around me, and pulled me closer.

I stood up, helping him up, and once we got outside of the cell, I hugged him tightly. I buried my face into his chest and he held me tight, as if he let go the world would end.

I liked this...this feeling of intimacy.

Then, we heard the stairs creak...and the other Salvatore came down the stairs, looking at us with an astonished look.

"W-...what's going on?" he asked.

"Damon's not going to hurt me." I whispered, and held on to him closer.

I let go, and hugged Stefan too. "And you were just trying to protect me. Thank you." I added.

I kissed him on the cheek, and then I looked at Damon. He seemed a little angry.

"Damon didn't hurt me last night in my dream...he was actually being really nice to me. Then I got worried when he disappeared, and I came here. I'm so sorry if im imposing on you for being here this early -"

"No, it's fine. If it were anyone else we would be pissed." Damon joked.

"Do you want me to stay? Or..."

"You can if you want." Stefan said, looking at me.

I thought if I had anything to do today...wait, Bonnie slept over. Crap. I needed to get there before she wakes up and realizes im gone. "Actually, I can't stay. Bonnie would flip a cow if I did...she slept over last night."

"Oh. Come back later." Stefan smiled.

"Please." Damon added, almost a whisper.

I looked at the floor and smiled. I remembered that dream from last night...I seriously needed to talk to both of them, alone.

"I'll be back later. I need to talk to both of you, anyway."

I said my goodbyes, and walked out the door to leave. I opened my car door when somebody spun me around and smashed their lips onto mine. There's only ONE person that kisses like that. Damon Salvatore, you drive me crazy.

He pulled away, and looked in my eyes. "Thank you." he whispered.

I nodded. "Anything for you."

"Be careful, okay?" he said quietly, pushing hair out of my face.

I nodded. Why was he saying this? Was there something dangerous I should be afraid of?

I turned away from him and got in my car. I pulled out, and drove off.

|Third Person POV|

Damon watched her drive away, and couldn't get the thought out of his head...that she must have saved him for SOME reason. Maybe it was her dream last night, or maybe it was because she feels bad for him...but whatever it was, Damon hoped it was because she felt the same way about him that he does for her.

He walked back into the house, and after he closed the door, he kept his hand on the handle. As if he opened the door, he could go run out and just BE with her. But he knew that couldn't happen.

"You proud of yourself?" Stefan said, standing in the living room, looking at Damon with a glare. He thought, that Damon made her dream something about them being in love, to make him look like the bad guy. He didn't know however, that was not the case.

Damon made her dream it for some other reason...a reason unknown, or both of the brothers, anyway.

Damon turned around to face his brother. "Very." He knew something about Stefan that no one else did, not even Stefan himself...he liked Amber. No doubt about it, both of the Salvatore brothers had a thing for her. Stefan hadn't realized it yet, but Damon knew it for a fact, that he wanted to be with Amber.

"So, what was your tactic this time?" Stefan said, stepping closer to his brother. "A romantic kiss? Saving her from 'the big bad Stefan'? Enlighten me."

"Actually, we were just talking about Katharine. And our little conversation after they left." Damon returned icily. He didn't like it when Stefan made him look like the bad guy all the time.

"Hmm. Interesting."

Damon sighed. "I didn't do what you think I did..._I _don't even know why I didn't go through with it. Can we please just leave it at that?" he said in frustration.

Stefan stared at Damon in thought. Then he realized...he knew _exactly _why Damon didn't.

"You like her." He thought out loud, "So this is really happening again? Are we really fighting over the same girl again?"

Damon looked at Stefan with a smirk. "I knew it. You like her too. But at least im doing something about it...not just waiting around for 'Bad ol' Damon' to do something wrong. Well guess what. Stefan? That's where you're wrong. I'm not going to mess this up."

Stefan snorted in response. "I won't go down without a fight."

Damon smirked. "Game on, brother."

|Amber's POV|

I got home, and ran into my bedroom. Bonnie was sitting up, looking at my window. But she still looked tired..Im guessing she just woke up. She looked at me in confusion.

"Where ya been?"

I smiled. "Taking care of business with the Salvatores. And boy, I've got a lot to tell you."

We went downstairs and ate breakfast. I told her everything that happened last night, and this morning.

"I think I like Damon." I smiled.

She dropped her fork on her plate and looked at me with horror.

"What?" I asked.

"He's dangerous, Amber."

I furrowed my brows. "What do you mean?"

"You know Matt Donovan? The football player that's Elena's ex?"

I nodded in confusion. What did he have to do with Damon? I've talked to Matt a couple times, but that's all. Nothing like best friends or anything.

"Damon killed his sister."

Now I was the one who dropped my fork.

"No way."

She nodded. "He's dangerous Amber. Just be careful."

I looked down at my plate. Damon, a killer? There's no possible way. He's too sweet...and nice...HE'S the one that told me to be careful! Why should I be careful around him, when he cares for me?

Or what if it's just an act. What if he did the same, with Vicki Donovan. Invading her dreams and such...oh my god. No. Just no. I was talking to them later for SURE now.

Then, something popped up in my mind. "What's up with Elena? She okay?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded. "Doing better."

"Why was she crying that day?"

Bonnie looked at me and sighed. "Don't tell her I told you this, but she said it was because Stefan didn't like her anymore."

I looked at her confused. "Why not?"

She shrugged. "Elena said that he told her that she wasn't very nice to him, and that she was too expecting of him."

Elena too expecting? What? She seemed cool and collected...not a crazy psycho girlfriend that wants everything from her boyfriend. I guess she wasn't into the whole vampire thing.

We both walked upstairs, and Bonnie brushed out her hair. She was about to leave.

We said our goodbyes, and she left. My phone rang, and the caller ID said, 'Stefan'

"Hey Stefan." I smiled.

"Wrong brother."

"Why are you using Stefan's phone then, Damon?"

"Because Stefan just broke mine into a million pieces."

I laughed. "You act like it's normal."

"It is for us."

I sighed. "So why did you call?"

"To talk about last night..."

I smiled, remembering everything. "Actually, I was just coming over to talk to you about that."

"See you in a bit, then?"

I said yes, and we both said goodbye. I got in the car, and left for their house again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten – The Truth About Stefan

I knocked on the door, and Damon answered, picking me up and spinning me around.

I laughed. "What is wrong with you, Salvatore?"

He grinned. "I'm just really happy to see you."

I grinned again. "Okay Damon. Put me down." I giggled.

"Hmm, your gonna have to make me."

I laughed, and kissed him. He slowly put me down, and placed his hands on either side of my head, deepening the kiss.

I pulled away and giggled, and ran to the couch.

"Ooh, you little shit!" He said, and chased me. He knew what I did...I kissed him in order for him to let me go.

I ran to the couch and laid down, him towering over me and tickling me.

"Stop! Damon stop!" I giggled.

"Say Damon is the best kisser in the world."

"No!" I squealed.

"Say it."

"F-fine." I giggled. "Damon is-...the best...k-kisser in the..world!"

He stopped tickling me. "Now was that so hard?" he whispered, and kissed me.

I smiled.

"Not!" I yelled, and ran away. He chased me into the kitchen, and tackled me down. He held my arms above my head and was laying on top of me, with the biggest smirk on his face.

"You stubborn brat." he smiled.

"You perverted bird stalker." I accused back, with a huge smile on my face. I was referring to when he would stalk me as a crow.

"It's useful in situations when you...oh, I don't know, dance around your room like a total idiot?"

I gasped playfully. "Salvatore, when did you get so mean!"

he laughed. "I thought it was cute."

I giggled. "And I used to think you were nothing but a jerk."

"And now?"

"You're nice...and bright. You're caring and full of love."

He smiled. "Only for you." he smashed his lips against mine.

Did he mean...he loved me? Or was that his way of saying he liked me?

A few days ago, I would have never thought I would be lying on the Salvatore's kitchen floor, kissing DAMON, but I guess things can definitely change.

I kissed back passionately. He liked me, and I liked him back. He was sweet, and caring...in short, he made me happy. He's the guy who made me believe in love again. That's something special.

But then something snapped me out of that thought. He killed Vicki Donovan.

"Wait." I mumbled in between kisses, and I pulled away. "I have something serious to ask you."

He smiled, thinking it was something good. "Say it."

"Did you kill Vicki Donovan?"

His smile fell, and he looked at me seriously. "No...I just turned her. _Stefan _killed her."

I gasped. "No. No Stefan's good...he's a nice guy. He wouldn't..."

He smiled smugly. "Oh yes, he did. I'm sorry Stefie-boy is not who you think he is."

I swallowed hard and pushed him off of me. "I need to talk to Stefan."

He grabbed my wrist. "Didn't you have to talk to me about something?"

I turned around and looked at him. "Later. I think I need to talk to Stefan first."

He frowned. "Okay." he said quietly, and stood up. He led me up the stairs, and into Stefan's bedroom.

"Stefan...she needs to talk to you." Damon said sternly.

Damon walked out, and closed the door behind him. Stefan looked up from writing in his journal and put it down. He smiled at me.

"Hey." he said.

No. Just look at Stefan, that isn't a killer. No. Flippin. Way.

I sat down on his bed, next to him. "Did you kill Vicki Donovan?"

Please deny it. Please deny it. Please deny it.

"Yes, but I had to."

WHAT!

"She was about to kill Elena's little brother. She was bloodthirsty and out of control." he added.

I sighed out of relief. Now that sounded like Stefan...saving people and doing the right thing.

"There's more I need to talk to you about..."

He nodded.

"Uhm, Damon told me something last night about how you said you were better for me then he was...and that history wouldn't repeat itself...does that mean that you both like me?" I asked innocently. I looked at the ground embarrassed. This wasn't exactly the most comfortable conversation in the world.

"I honestly don't know...all I know is, I feel protective over you., and that kiss made me feel weird throughout the rest of the day." He replied, looking at the door in confusion.

My head shot up to look at him. "It sounds like you do." I said.

"I think I might. But even if I did...Damon definitely wouldn't have it. He doesn't want history repeating itself. And you seem to like him, so..."

"I do like Damon. I don't know what I feel for you either, but I promise if I do end up liking the both of you, I won't be like Katharine. I won't make you share me...i won't lead you on either."

He smiled, "Thank you."

I nodded. "You're welcome...that's all I wanted to say."

"I need to talk to you about something too...if Damon ever hurt you, i'll always be here for you."

I smiled and looked at the floor. "Thanks, Stefan. By the wy, he calls you Stefanie...I would come up with a nickname or him too." I laughed.

He laughed too. "I'm not like that."

I smiled at him. "You're right. You're a nice guy."

I leaned in and pecked him on the lips, but when I pulled away, he pulled me in for another. He laid back on the bed, and I got on top of him, molding my lips with his.

Maybe Stefan did like me. Maybe he really wanted the best for me, and MAYBE I did like Stefan.

He puled me closer to his cold body, and slid his tongue in.

I quickly pulled away, and I looked him in the eyes. "Do you like me, Stefan? I asked.

He nodded.

"I like you too." I whispered, and kissed him again.

Stefan's kisses were soft and romantic. But Damon's were rough and passionate.

I meant what I said to Stefan. Who would've known...I like the Salvatore brothers.

No wonder Katharine liked both of them. They were both so different. Stefan was sweet, caring and protective. Damon was a bad boy, funny, and made me feel good inside.

So now I have to choose...Stefan or Damon?

Oh god, I don't even know anymore. This will take awhile for me to decide.

I pulled away from Stefan, and got up.

"I have to go talk to Damon." I laughed.

He smiled. "I'll see you later."

I walked out of the door, and downstairs to find Damon sitting on the couch, bored.

I decided I wanted to sneak up on him, and scare him. I tiptoed over to the couch, and right when I was going to jump at him, he grabbed me.

"NO!" I screamed playfully, and hit his back. I was over his shoulder, and he threw me on the couch.

"So what were you going to talk about?" he grinned, sitting on the floor. He leaned his head on the edge of the couch, next to my leg.

I sighed. "I think I like both of you."

His smile faded. "You're not going to..."

"No, I will not be like Katharine."

He sighed of relief, and looked at me worried. He probably thought I was going to pick Stefan.

"Damon." I said, assuring him. "I like you a lot. Trust me." I put my hand on the top of his head, and petted him.

"What am I, your pet now?" he grinned.

I laughed. "Yeah, your my pet bird."

He chuckled, and Stefan came down the stairs. 

"I'm bored. Boys, show me the Salvatore way!" I smiled.

"The 'Salvatore Way' is usually fighting about everything. It's not very entertaining." Stefan said, sitting down on my legs.

"Speak for yourself! I love making fun of you Stefanie!" Damon explained.

"Stefan, I'm sorry. I couldn't come up with any nicknames for Damon. I tried switching around the letters in his name, but all I got was 'O, Damn.'"

Damon laughed.

"Stefaannnn." I whined. "Geettt offff."

He grinned. "Make me."

I sighed. "You're more like your brother then I thought."

Damon laughed, and I pulled Stefan to me. I kissed him, and he kissed with passion back, placing a hand in my hair. I pulled away, and said "Dammit."

Stefan laughed. "What?"

"You're still not off of me!" I giggled.

"Okay, your majesty." He replied and sat down on the floor beside Damon, crossing his arms over the edge of the couch and looking at me.

"Hmm, I'm a queen now huh?" I questioned. "The Salvatore brothers my servants...how lucky am I?" I laughed.

"Very lucky if it involves me." Damon smirked.

"Ooo, Stefan you got some competition." I laughed.

"I can do better than him. I just let him have his fun." Stefan commented nonchalantly.

"Hmm, I suggest not letting him have his fun. Give me your best shot, Stefie." I smiled.

"If you never call me that again." He placed a flirtatious smile on his face.

"We'll see about that." I giggled.

"So, what are we gonna do? I'm bored...and it's 6:30 pm." I laid back on the couch.

"Well i'm, gonna take a shower. I'll be back in a few mins." Damon said, standing up.

I nodded and looked to Stefan while Damon walked away. What to do, what to do?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven – Shirtless Salvatores

"I'm bored. What ever will I do?" I said sarcastically, laying back on the couch.

"I can think of something." he smiled, and kissed me. He laid on top of me, but I pulled away.

"Is kissing _all _you want to do?" I asked him, and giggled.

He smiled. "With you, yes."

"Let's watch a movie." I smiled back, getting up. I popped in, 'A Nightmare On Elm Street', a movie that reminds me all too well of Damon.

I sat down on the couch beside Stefan, and he pulled me back to lay down on his chest, holding me in his arms. If the brothers were gonna act like they were both my boyfriends, I could get used to this.

It was pitch black throughout the house, except for the movie playing. Damon came out, shirtless, with his hair wet and all messed up.

I gawked at him, and he sat down next to me.

He smirked. "You like what you see?"

I bit my lip. "_Yes._" I replied with enthusiasm. He had amazing abs, and him with his hair wet was very, VERY attractive.

He chuckled. I sighed, and leaned against Stefan's chest more. He was very comfy to lay on.

"What are we watching?" Damon asked.

"A Nightmare On Elm Street." Stefan replied.

"Hmm, I wonder who Freddy Krueger reminds me of?" I said sarcastically.

Damon and Stefan laughed, knowing what I was talking about.

A scary scene where Nancy was running down the street appeared on the Television. I turned my head, and snuggled into Stefan's shirt. It reminded me of that dream.

Damon noticed this, and shot me an apologetic look. It was okay Damon, geez. It didn't really happen.

Damon grabbed me and laid me against his chest, telling Stefan, "My turn."

Stefan rolled his eyes and went back to the movie.

Damon whispered in my ear, "I'm so sorry. That will never happen again."

I giggled. "Chill out. It's just a dream."

He kissed my hair, and I turned my head, so my face was to his abs. He smelled, good. He smelled like Old Spice and Axe.

"You smell good." I laughed.

"I guess those commercials WERE true."

I giggled. "For me, yes."

"You know what's not fair?" Damon asked.

I smiled. "What?"

"You get 10 minutes of alone time with Stefan."

I laughed. "You'll get that after the movie."

He leaned to whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna need a lot more than ten minutes." He said seductively.

I shivered, and laughed.

The movie ended, and Damon perked up a little.

"Movie's over. Stefanie, get out." he demanded.

I laughed.

Stefan glared. "Fine. But i'm coming back in ten minutes."

Damon nodded. "You do that."

Stefan rolled his eyes, and walked upstairs.

Damon quickly unbuttoned the top of my shirt.

I laughed. "You are so perverted."

He smirked. "No, I am just loving."

I rolled my eyes, and stopped his hands when he unbuttoned the button in the middle. My shirt was half closed, half open. You could see my bra.

"No, Damon. Sorry." I smiled.

He shrugged, and kissed me. I opened my legs, and his hips went between them, grinding on my lower parts.

I giggled. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

He smirked. "You know me so well."

I kissed him again, and he tugged on my shirt a little. I smiled into the kiss, and I went down to kiss his neck, teasing him. Then I came back up, and cooed into his ear, "You're a little excited, aren't you?"

He growled, and ripped my shirt off. Whoooaaa, note to self: never tease Damon. He will go crazy with horniness, aha.

"You think you can tease me and just get away with it?" he growled in my ear.

This was actually kind of hot. The whole possessive thing is really getting me going. Note to self: Damon likes dirty talk, obviously from what I just did.

"Of course I can. What are you gonna do about it?" I replied seductively in his ear.

He grabbed my jeans and pulled...more like ripped them down. Damn, if I didn't know Damon I would say he was about to murder me, but I guess he's rough when he's horny? Haha. I love this. I love teasing Damon.

"I'll tell you what I'm gonna do about it..." he said, and brushed his lips against my ear, "I'm gonna make you regret you ever said that."

He was really getting into this. Too bad ten minutes is almost up.

"I'd like to see you try." I cooed in his ear.

He snarled, and pinned my arms down on the sides of my head. He kissed my neck, then down my chest, and stopped on my stomach.

I swear, the evil look on his face said it all; he was about to rip my pants off then and there, but Stefan came in and went wide eyed.

"Ten minutes is up...thank god. I'm surprised he hasn't raped you by now." Stefan said, sitting on the chair by the fire place.

Damon growled in disappointment, and mumbled, "Me too."

I laughed, and reached for my shirt...then I saw it was ripped apart on the floor.

I sighed. "Damn it, Damon. You ripped my shirt to shreds."

He smirked. "It looks better off."

I rolled my eyes, and sat back on the couch.

Stefan started unbuttoning his shirt. Well, well, well, looks like Stefan's come to join the shirtless party. He tossed his shirt to me, and I caught it.

"I'd rather you not feel uncomfortable. Keep it." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you Stefan, you're such a GENTLEMAN." I said the last part, glaring at Damon.

He smirked. "Not my fault...I like a dirty girl."

I snorted. "Which isn't me."

"Which IS you. The way you spoke made me want to take you then and there, but I knew it was too soon for that."

I laughed, "So the whole time, we weren't gonna do anything?"

"Actually...I was about to do SOMETHING, but then STEFIE BOY over here decided to interrupt on the best part." he glared at Stefan.

I laughed, "Actually, nothing was gonna happen Damon. I was just teasing you...my way of getting back at you for the nightmare."

He scoffed. "Oh, now I feel appreciated." he said sarcastically. "Game on, Amber."

I smiled. Then I looked around the room and bit my lip. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Stefan and Damon said in unison.

"Both of the amazingly hot Salvatore brothers are shirtless. Gahhh, you guys suck for being so damn hot!" I giggled.

Damon smirked, as to say, 'I know im hot.'

Stefan looked at me and smiled.

"Stefaannn thank you. I was about to get raped."

He laughed. "No problem. I don't trust Damon."

I grinned. "You are SMART."

Stefan and I laughed.

I glanced at the clock. Whoa, it was pretty late for me to be with the Salvatores. I usually left at 8, but now it was 11pm.

"DAMN, it's late." I remarked, looking at the time.

"You can stay over here." Stefan suggested. I smiled.

"I think I will. Where am I gonna sleep?"

Damon smirked.

"Stefan, so help me God if you think i'm sleeping with -"

He chuckled. "Don't worry. You're with me. Unfortunately, next time you get Damon."

I nodded. "Okay. Reasonable."

Damon grumbled, "You won't be saying that when it's my turn."

I laughed. "Shuddup Damon. You're just jealous that I don't want to sleep next to you. I don't trust you."

"Smart girl." he said, smirking.

Looorrddd, thank god I wasn't sleeping next to Damon tonight. Now that would be a mess.

I stretched. "I'm tired."

We all walked upstairs to go to bed. Stefan and I walked into his room, and he went under the covers. I snuggled up beside him.

My face was buried in his chest, when a thought came to mind.

"Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"What if Damon tries something in my dream?"

"Then I'll have to put you in his bed...he likes to get his way. If you don't sleep next to him, he'll make sure you dream of him."

I laughed. "That is so Damon."

I sighed. "I want to stay here though. I want to stay with you."

He looked down at me, and gave me a small smile. He kissed my hair, and whispered "I want you to stay with me too."

I kissed his chest in response, and I covered myself with Stefan's red blanket. I then slipped into dreamworld.

Let's see what you have up your sleeve next, Salvatore.

[ OMG. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. FOR REAL :) ]


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve – Blast From the Past

I appeared on a horse, and looked around me. I was outside, and there were small houses around me. I wore a big fluffy white dress, as if this were the 1800's. My hair was in curls, and half of it was tied up into a ponytail, while the bottom half laid on my back...I'm guessing this WAS the 1800's.

I jumped off the horse and a man beside me looked at me sternly. "Lady Rhodes! You mustn't get off of the horse unless you have my help getting down! We certainly CANNOT let you become hurt!"

Lady Rhodes? Whoa, what year was this. "Sir, may I ask what the year is?"

He looked at me confused. "1864. Miss Rhodes, are you feeling alright?" he asked, putting a hand to my forehead.

I smiled warmly. "Yes, sir. I just feel a bit dizzy, is all."

I lifted my dress up a bit to walk around. From what I could tell, it was summer. The warm air breezed around me, and the wind blew around, making the leaves on the trees rustle. The warm sun was hitting my face.

The man from earlier followed behind me frantically. "Follow me, Lady Rhodes. Giuseppe gave me special orders for you to meet at the boarding house, bringing you unharmed."

I smiled fakely. Who was Giuseppe?

"Yes, my sir. Lead me the way."

I followed the short man to a house...oh my god. It's Stefan and Damon's house!

I gasped.

"Miss Rhodes, is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiled. "It is just so beautiful."

He smiled warmly back at me. This guy must hate his job. He seems so frantic...poor guy.

I'll be cooperative. This guy deserves it.

We walked into the familiar house, and it seemed so...new. The furniture looked rather fresh and brand new. The back doors were wide open, letting sunlight shine through.

The frantic man said, "Wait here, miss." and quickly walked off into the hallway and turned a corner. I smiled...that's the hallway where I kissed Stefan for the first time.

The frantic man walked back with an old man at his side and they stopped in front of me. The man wasn't too old...he had light brown hair and blue eyes, tanned skin with many wrinkles here and there. He looked like he was in his 50's.

"Miss Rhodes. So glad to finally meet you." The man's voice boomed.

I smiled and bowed, pulling my dress up a little as I did. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

The frantic man piped up. "Miss Amber Rhodes, this is Giuseppe Salvatore."

SALVATORE?

I should've known...this IS their house.

"Very pleased to meet you. May I ask why I am here, sir?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

He laughed heartily. "You know why you are here! Your father and I are best friends. He would very much like if I introduced you to my sons."

I smiled warmly. "I would love to."

He grinned. "BOYS!" He yelled, and Stefan came running inside laughing holding a football. He was dressed in a big white fluffy shirt, and his hair was longer, brushed to the side. He was out of breath.

Awww, look at Stefan. I can't tell if he is human or not though. He has a tan though, so he may be.

Damon rushed in after him, and laughed with Stefan about all the fun they were having.

This was so weird to me...they both looked so different, and they were acting like they loved each other.

Damon had longer, curly DARK brown hair. He looked somewhat tan too. I'm guessing they are humans?

"Boys, meet Amber Rhodes." Giuseppe's voice boomed.

Stefan quickly glanced at me, out of breath. Then he did a double take and dropped his football in astonishment.

Damon looked at me, and gave a small smile. I still don't know if this is dream Damon or real life Damon.

Stefan quickly walked up to me and held out his hand. "I-im Stefan." he said shyly, and gave a small smile.

Awwww! Stefan's shy! I took his hand and smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

Damon walked up and held his hand out to me. "I'm his big brother D-damon."

DAMON. STUTTERED.

This is dream Damon, no doubt.

I smiled warmly. "Very nice to meet you boys."

"Why don't you all go outside and get to know each other?" Giuseppe suggested.

Stefan nodded and took my hand. "C-come on." he said in a shy voice.

Awww. I could get used to shy Stefan.

He pulled me outside, and Damon followed holding the football.

"Stefan? You have held my hand for too long?" I said to him. Let's see if I can make him blush.

"O-oh. I'm sorry Amber."

AWWW. I'm sorry. That shyness gets me every time.

"It's okay Stefan." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He instantly went red.

Damon grabbed my other hand and looked at me. "May I speak with you in private?"

I nodded. "Well of course, Mr. Salvatore."

He smiled, and led me to an old barn by the house. It was empty, and we entered through two big doors that let the sunlight shine through.

I smiled. "You really got me with the stuttering, Damon. What is this place?" I asked.

He smiled back proudly. "Mystic Falls, 1864. Stefan and I were humans. Stefan was shy, and well...just like how you saw earlier. I used to be just like him before Katharine."

"Your father is quite the gentlemen." I grinned.

He scoffed. "No, he isn't."

I looked at him confused. Then, he placed one of my hands in his, and the other on my middle back.

"Dance with me, my fair lady." He smiled.

"Why yes, of course Mr. Salvatore."

He twirled me around, and I smiled. "You look so...different."

He smiled, "When I was human, yes. How do you like it here?"

I giggled. "I love it!"

He grinned in satisfaction. "You look amazing dressed in 1864 wear."

I laughed. "I don't know if that's a compliment, but thank you."

We moved side to side, slow dancing.

I smiled. "Why did you take me here?"

"I wanted to show you what life was like for me before I was turned."

"It felt so weird seeing you get along with Stefan."

"We were really close. Before Katharine came along." He reminisced.

"This is amazing Damon." I smiled big. I kissed him on the lips, and he kissed back passionately. This time, the kiss felt different. It was warm, and not cold like how Damon usually feels.

I pulled away. "I'm so confronting Stefan about this in the morning."

He frowned. "Morning's almost here. I have little time left with you."

I giggled. "I can see you tomorrow morning. And, you can always bring me back tomorrow night. This time, you should bring Stefan."

He smiled. "It's a date."

He then dipped me, and I giggled, coming back up.

"You're about to wake up." He smiled, and kissed me.

I kissed back, and then...everything went poof.

I woke up, in Stefan's arms. He was awake.

"Stefan...I had the most amazing dream ever last night."

He smiled. "Tell me about it."

I told him about the dream, and once I got to the part about how shy he was, he laughed.

"You were so cute when you were shy, Stefan." I laughed. "I wish I lived back then with you guys. It would have been so much fun. I HAVE to thank Damon for this!"

I got up, and ran down the hallway. I opened Damon's door, and he lifted me into his arms, twirling me in the air.

I laughed. "Damon that was so much fun!"

He smiled. "Don't forget. Tonight. You, me, and Stefan. Glad you liked it. I hope I didn't look too bad..."

I laughed. "Of course not! You were very handsome. You were so adorable when you were shy."

He smiled. "Pfff. Whatever."

"But I like this loud and obnoxious Damon better." I smiled.

"And that's the way it should be." he then pecked me on the lips.

"I have a question..." I replied, him setting me down.

"Ask."

"You said, 'It's a date'...is it really a date?"

He smiled. "Why would I go on a date with you and Stefan? Maybe you, but NOT my brother..."

I laughed. "How do I know you'll actually bring Stefan this time?"

He shrugged. "You trust me."

I smiled. "Oh, you know me so well."

He looked at the ground. "I'm definitely bringing him...for one reason only. There's another part of my past I need to show you."

I frowned. This could only mean one thing.

Katharine.

(A/N: Team Stefan fans, will get more Stefan and Amber. I know it's been mostly Damon/Amber lately but it will be fair game soon. I promise. Plus, I've got great plans for this story. )

IMPORTANT: I gave Damon the power to control dreams, because I thought it would make the story easier. I don't know if it bugs anyone, but it's a big part of the story. Stefan doesn't have the power to do that, because he feeds on animal blood. But I will give Stefan a power soon, I just don't know which I could give him...suggestions?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen – Oh, The Irony

"Fine. Just talk to Stefan about it first." I replied, looking at the ground.

"I promise I will."

I looked back up at him, and smiled. "I should go...my dad will kill me."

"I'll see you later..."

I nodded. I walked out of his room, and said bye to Stefan before I left. I got in my car, and walked into my house cautiously.

My dad was sitting in the living room, reading a book. When he saw me, he set down the book and smiled.

Whoaa, what? No, 'Where have you been young lady! I've been worried sick!'

"Have fun at Bonnie's?" He asked.

What? Did Bonnie cover for me or something? She doesn't trust the Salvatores...why would she do that?

I nodded. "I'm gonna go upstairs."

He then got up, and walked towards me before I could. "Wait."

I turned around to face him, confused.

"If something happened to you...like if anyone attacked you...you would tell me, right?" he asked. He had concern and worry written all over his face.

What was up with him?

I nodded. "Of course dad."

He smiled. "Okay."

I walked upstairs into my room and turned on the TV. The news was on.

"2 men found dead in forest" the headline read. I gasped, and watched it.

The TV news reporter said, "Two men were found dead last night in Mystic Falls's forest, out by the Mystic Grill. Police say that the two victims seemed to be attacked by an animal, with bite marks found on their necks -"

Bite marks...

Did Damon do this?

I shook my head. No. he couldn't have...he would have let the person go. He wouldn't kill anybody...would he?

I sighed and turned the TV off. My phone then started ringing, and I picked it up.

"Bonnie?"

"Where WERE you! Your dad called me and asked if I knew where you were, and I said you were sleeping over my house. Why were you sleeping at the Salvatore's house?"

I laughed. She was like a mother sometimes. "Bonnie. Nothing happened, I assure you. I slept over there because I was WAAAYY too tired to drive back home, and they are my friends. ."

She sighed of relief, "I swear to God Amber don't do this to me again."

I laughed. "Oh shush."

My dad knocked on the door, and opened it slightly to look inside. I looked at him confused, and I said to Bonnie, "I gotta go."

"Bye."

I hung up. Dad smiled at me, then came inside and sat on my bed. Ohhh no. A talk.

"Amber, there's something I need to talk to you about."

I nodded, furrowing my brows. What in the world? He hasn't sounded this serious about anything in a LONG time.

"Have you seen the news lately?" He asked, turning around to face me.

I nodded.

"The things that killed them...weren't exactly human."

I know that, dad. But I pretended to be confused. "W-what?"

He looked at me confused. "Are you lying?"

Damn. Busted. I sighed, "I already knew that, dad."

He furrowed his brows.

"I saw one attack someone before."

He nodded, understanding.

"Anyway, go back to what you were saying?" I asked.

He sighed. "Well, there's something I need to tell you about myself."

My eyes widened. no. NO.

He looked at me and chuckled. "It's not what you think. I'm not a vampire."

I sighed of relief. That would have been SO weird.

"I'm more like, the opposite of one, actually..."

I looked at him confused again. "A...werewolf?"

He chuckled again. "No...I more like, hunt...vampires..."

I gasped. My dad...a VAMPIRE SLAYER? And I had A CRUSH on two vampires? This COULDN'T be more ironic.

"I-it's nothing to be ashamed of honey, and it's nothing to be afraid of either."

I laughed. Was he seriously trying to calm me down? "Dad, you just told me you were a VAMPIRE SLAYER. Of course I'm gonna act that way."

He smiled. "Whenever you go out at night...I want you to be careful, alright? This vampire, is pretty vicious from what i've seen."

I nodded. "Okay."

I decided to NEVER tell dad about the Salvatores. E V E R. So if i'm ever going to their house again, I have to sneak out or pretend i'm going to Bonnie's.

Dad was about to get up to leave, when I stopped him.

"Dad?"

He turned around.

"What are vampires weaknesses?"

He looked at me confused, and sat down. "Well, a couple of things..."

He went on to tell me about stakes in the heart, Vervaine (a chemical that weakens vampires) and sunlight.

Then how can Damon and Stefan walk in the sunlight?

After he was done, I looked up at him. "Why did you become a vampire slayer?"

He swallowed hard, and looked at the ground. This must have been a really touchy subject for him...the only time when he got like this is when I brought up mom.

He never seemed to want to talk about her at all. It was like they were two high school enemies, and all they wanted to do was forget each other. Mom acted the same way.

Maybe mom had something to do with it? Maybe she was one too?

I doubt it. She never acted funny. Then again dad didn't either.

"Did mom have something to do with it?" I whispered, thinking of her.

His head shot up from the ground, and looked at me. His eyes...were filled with sadness.

"She did, didn't she?" I asked.

"Yes...but I don't think I should tell you..." He mumbled.

"Tell me. I have the RIGHT to know." I said, tearing up a bit. He was keeping something serious from me. I needed to know why she had something to do with it. I needed to know this...

He sighed. "You'll never be the same again after this, Amber!"

"I don't CARE! I haven't even talked to her since I left, you should be able to tell me this!" I replied, tears rolling down my cheeks.

He looked at me, sadness written all over his face. He came closer to me and held me in his arms, petting my hair.

"Ten years ago, your mother was attacked. She went into a coma, and she didn't wake up until 4 months later...when she woke up, she told me she was attacked by a vampire."

I closed my eyes, and tears fells down my cheeks even more. Who could have done this?

"That's when I became a slayer...I wasn't letting any vampire touch anyone I loved. Never. I swore it to myself. But it drove us apart...she couldn't accept it for some reason. To this day, I don't know why she was so opposed to it."

He held me tighter as I cried in his arms. "Do you still love her?"

He nodded. "Of course. I'll never forget that kind of love. I wish I could change how things were...but I can't. She doesn't accept me for who I am."

"I do, dad. I'm still here."

He smiled. "You know you look just like her? It's so painful to me yet so beautiful."

I laughed, wiping away my tears. "Thanks, dad." I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "Well, i'm going to the Police Station to suggest some theories I have about the murders. They know vampires are real, and they think it's because of that. So I might be gone for an hour or two."

I nodded, and he got up. "Thanks for telling me dad."

He smiled. "Your welcome, sweetheart." He kissed my forehead, and walked out of my room.

I laid back on my bed, taking it all in.

I had a crush on two vampires.

And my dad was a vampire slayer.

My life could not get ANY weirder, or more ironic.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen – Love, with a Dash of Sprinklers

I heard a knock on my window. Odd. I got up and walked over to it cautiously, only to find Stefan outside, sitting on a tree branch outside my window.

He smiled. "Hey. You okay?" he asked.

I nodded. "yeah, why?"

he shrugged, "You never came over."

"Oh." I smiled, knowing he was worried. "I'm sorry. I was just wrapped up in something..."

"Tell me about it." He said, and held out his hand. "Sit with me."

I smiled, and took his hand. I climbed onto the branch, sitting next to him. This branch, was about as thick as the tree trunk, so it could hold us both.

"Well, I found out something...rather odd about my dad."

"What was it?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Oh nothing. Just the fact that he's a _vampire slayer." _

He looked at me worriedly. "Does he know...?"

I shook my head. "Of course not. I would never put you in danger, Stefan."

He pulled me closer to him.

"I'm worried. What if he finds out? What if...somehow, he thinks that either you or Damon killed those two men?" I asked.

"He won't. Damon and I are innocent. There's no way he could figure it out."

I sighed, relieved.

"Did Damon talk to you yet about me meeting Katharine?"

He nodded. "I don't think it's a good idea."

I sat up, and looked at him confused. "Why?"

He sighed, "Katharine's harsh, and cruel...she's also very possessive over Damon and I. I just don't think it's a good idea..."

I smiled. "You're worried?"

He looked at the sky, which was darkening. It was evening, so the sky was a dark blue.

"Yes."

I smiled, and kissed his cheek. After I pulled away, he looked me in the eyes and kissed me on the lips, more slowly and lasting.

I pulled away. "Stefan...what if she came back? What if she were to find out where you both were?"

He looked in my eyes, reassuringly. "She knows where we are. If she were to come back for us, she would have done it by now. She didn't really care for either of us."

I frowned. "I'm so sorry."

He looked at me. "Thanks. That means a lot."

"I care about you a lot. Both you and Damon...I just-...I can't lose you both. I know we've only known each other for a week and a half, but so much has happened..."

"I know. We feel the same about you. It's crazy, how Damon acts now. He seems so possessive over you, telling me that your his, and that you only love him, but I know you love me too. He's never been like this...not even with Katharine. But he was different back then...he was nice. And _caring_."

I smiled. Did he just say, that he knows I LOVE him? Maybe I did. Maybe I LOVED the Salvatore brothers.

And that's what makes me so drawn to them. They made me believe in something I thought wasn't real for SO long, and they gave me something I'd yearned for, all my life: Love. Someone to care for me, to love me for me, and nothing else...nothing less.

That was it. I was, in LOVE with the Salvatore brothers.

"Stefan..." I suddenly said, thinking about it more. "You're right. I LOVE you and your brother. I really do...it's so weird to me. You both made me believe in something i've been so convinced wasn't real. Now I know it is. I LOVE you Stefan. And I love Damon too."

He looked at me for a second. There was happiness, yet worry written all over his face, and he kissed me passionately. I'm guessing no one has ever told him this before. I could tell, he loved me too.

I kissed back, placing my hands on the sides of his head. His hands were around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Well, well well. Look who DITCHED me." Hissed a pissed off voice.

Stefan and I looked down, at a VERY pissed off Damon. His clothes were a little torn, and he had blood all over him. WHOA. He looked like he murdered somebody. Hell, he looked like he WANTED to murder somebody.

Stefan scoffed, and floated – yes, FLOATED down to the ground in front of Damon. Yeah, thanks Stefan. Leave me up here. I tried to climb into my window, but my shoe lace got caught in a tree branch. I screamed as I felt myself fall, but I never hit the ground. I opened my eyes, to be looking down at the ground with a bird's eye view, at Stefan and Damon looking at me. Oh, my god. Im hanging upside down from a tree branch. How FUN.

"HELP!" I yelled at them, and Damon broke out into laughter. He held his stomach form laughing so hard.

"Thanks DAMON. IT'S SO FUNNY!" I yelled, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Stefan broke out into laughter too. "Damn it Stefan! I thought YOU were the NICE one!" I yelled at him.

"I-i'm sorry." He said between laughs. "You look so funny."

GAHHH!

"I'm getting dizzy...someone get me DOWN from here!"

Damon just laughed all over again, and Stefan jumped up to help me. He untangled my shoe lace, and I fell down into Damon's arms.

"I feel like such a hero." Damon grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Aww, you guys and teamwork. You're slowly becoming brothers again!" I smiled.

Damon scoffed. "Are you kidding? Everytime you leave it's like World War III."

I laughed.

Damon put me down, and I looked at him confused. "What happened to you?"

Stefan jumped down. "That's a good question."

He looked at Stefan angrily. "Oh YEAH, I think I remember a fucking WEREWOLF attacking me, so I had to fight off the damn thing and it got me. I killed it, don't worry."

I laughed. "Why'd you say Stefan ditched you?"

Stefan then came behind me and placed an arm around my shoulder.

Damon glared at that gesture. "He left and didn't tell me where he went." He said, with venom in his voice. I could tell, all he wanted to do was rip Stefan's throat out, then and there.

"I would have told you, if you didn't threaten to kill me for seeing Amber without you." he returned.

Damon narrowed his eyes, and stepped forward a bit. "She doesn't love you as much as she loves me. Back. OFF." He growled.

Oooo, this was NOT going to end well.

"If that was true, then she would have told you that her dad was a vampire slayer before she told me."

Damon immediately forgot what they were just talking about, and looked at me in shock. "He's...he is?"

I nodded.

"Does he know...?"

I smiled. "No. And he won't."

Then I quickly added, "Because I love you both too much to let that happen."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed, and he looked at the ground in confusion. Damn, had they never been told they've been loved before? He acted as if this feeling was so...alien. Maybe it was. Katharine was horrible to them.

I stepped up to him, and hugged him tightly. "I know you love me too." I whispered in his ear.

He didn't hug back for a second...he was frozen. But after I said that, his hands flew up to my back, and held me a LOT tighter to him. I could barely breathe.

"Of course." he whispered back in my ear, and kissed my hair. I let go, and pulled away. Then, the most embarrassing thing had to happen.

The sprinklers came on.

I looked at Damon's face. He looked pissed. I laughed.

Stefan looked pissed too.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're pissed." I looked at Stefan.

"I don't like getting wet." he replied.

I grinned. "I'm sorry but you just did."

He smiled, "Are you teasing me?" he stepped closer.

I smiled. "Maybe."

"I'm SO getting you back for that!" He yelled, and ran after me. He chased me around in the sprinklers, Damon running after him, and our vision blurry from the water.

I giggled, and slipped on wet grass. Damon laughed, and Stefan climbed on top of me, pinning my arms to the ground.

"Take it back." He demanded playfully.

I giggled. "never."

He smiled, and smashed his lips into mine. He pulled away, and looked into my eyes. "Take it back." he repeated.

I shook my head and smiled. "No."

Damon came over to us, smiling. He crouched down beside me. "I have ways of making her talk."

Oh no. oh no oh no oh no.

His hands went to my sides and started tickling me. NOOO!

"NOOO!" I screamed. They both laughed.

I laughed and laughed. "O-okay! I-I take it back!" I said in between laughs.

Stefan laughed. "Okay. I forgive you."

"However, I don't because you STILL haven't told me that I was the best kisser in the world and MEANT it, so you're still here." Damon smirked, and tickled me some more.

I laughed. "That i-isn't...f-fair to Stefaannn!" I laughed.

He scoffed, and let go of me. "Fine. But i'll get you back for this later."

I grinned. I was having so much fun with these guys. I meant what I said. I LOVED them both.

And NOTHING would ever change that.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen – Evil Fredrick

"Gahh, I hate my house." I complained, sitting down on the couch beside Stefan.

We had come inside, and I was in different clothes now. Sadly for them, they have to sit in their wet clothing. Poor Salvatores.

"What are we going to do about that vampire? What if it strikes again at The Founder's Ball?" Stefan questioned aloud to his brother.

(NOTE: NOT founder's day or the founder's party. It's a different thing then both of those. It's a formal thing, I don't know how to explain it.)

Damon shrugged. "First we have to find out who it is."

Stefan frowned. "Anna and Pearl are the only other vampires in town...and they use blood packs from the blood bank. Maybe a new vampire's in town?"

Damon nodded. "That WOULD make sense. But who..."

"Maybe Fredrick has gotten out of the house and fed on humans?" Stefan sat up a bit, thinking he was correct.

Fredrick? Who was THAT? I knew who Anna and Pearl were, but not Fredrick.

"You could be right. Let's go." Damon replied, and headed straight for the door.

"Wait...do I go with you?" I asked.

Stefan nodded. "Yeah. Get on." He got a little lower for me to jump on his back.

I laughed. "No. You are NOT piggy back riding me all the way there."

"There's no other way...just come on." He smiled.

I shook my head and laughed. "This is so crazy." I got on his back, and we were off. We then appeared in front of an old house, that was two stories high. It definitely looked as if it could hold a lot of vampires.

I slid off his back and stared at the house in fear. "What if they try to bite me?"

Damon and Stefan looked at me with a look that said, 'She's right.'

"They WON'T touch you...I promise." Stefan said with a reassuring smile, and I sighed of relief.

We all stopped at the front door and knocked. An old woman answered, and had a HUGE smile on her face. It was kind of creepy, actually.

"Hello Miss. May we please come in?" Damon asked, looking into her eyes.

Why couldn't they just barge in? I whispered that to Stefan, and he told me about how vampires can't come in unless they are invited.

"Then why doesn't he just compell her?" I whispered.

"She has a vervain necklace on. He wouldn't be able to."

I nodded.

Then a younger man came to the door. He had dark curly brown hair, and a scruffy beard...but his eyes...they were SO dark. He seemed almost evil, in the way he looked at us and smiled. I got a creepy vibe from this man...something was DEFINITELY wrong with him. Something was keeping me from liking him...

"Fredrick." Damon smiled a fake grin. The way he said his name sounded like he wanted to rip his throat out.

"Salvatores." The dark man known as Fredrick, replied in a bored tone.

"What brings you to my home?" He asked, shooting a smile at me.

Oooh God. I DO NOT like that smile.

"We need to speak to Pearl." Stefan stated.

Fredrick scoffed in response. "And what makes you think she wants to talk to you?"

Damon glared. "Just let us in and we can talk about it."

Fredrick sighed. "Very well then. Miss Gibbons...let these men in." He smirked.

"Oh please come in." Miss Gibbons smiled.

This girl was HYPNOTIZED. Shit, even I could tell that. She looked so dazed.

The two boys stepped in and I followed. An Asian woman, maybe in he 40's or 50's, stepped up behind Fredrick.

"If they need to speak to me, you can leave Fredrick."

Fredrick sighed out of frustration, and turned to walk away. Then, he went frozen.

"Fredrick?" The woman asked. I'm guessing this was Pearl.

Fredrick slowly turned his head, and his eyes laid on me. I gasped...his eyes were now red, and veins were popping out of the bottom of his eyes. He sniffed the air, and his eyes got redder. He turned around to face me, showing his fangs. I slowly backed away and gulped, as he stepped toward me.

Damon grabbed my hand and hissed at Fredrick. "Fuck off!"

Stefan stepped in front of me.

Fredrick let out a laugh, that sounded like PURE evil. "Oh? BOTH the Salvatores love her? How nice. No one's been able to do that since Katharine." He said evily. I could FEEL the smirk in his voice.

"Her blood must taste SO sweet." He chuckled evily again. "I can just SMELL it." He whispered.

I gulped, and Damon gave me a look as to say, 'Don't worry'

"Can you imagine...what her blood tastes like?" Fredrick said again, sounding like a physco path. He makes the joker look like a teddy bear right now.

Oh no. oh no oh no oh no. Damon's eyes started to turn red, but he closed them and they went away. He was trying to resist...I knew it.

Pearl sighed of frustration. "Fredrick. LEAVE."

Fredrick glared at her, and the brothers then left. Stefan stood beside me and Damon still hasn't let go of my hand. I wanted to laugh at this, but this was a serious time.

Pearl looked me up and down. "Hmm. She certainly looks BETTER than Katharine I'll give you that...but I wonder how she acts?" She questioned.

I sighed out of frustration. I don't like to be compared to their ex girlfriend constantly.

"Can we just forget her already?" Damon said irritated. He knew I didn't like to be compared to her.

"Look, what did you want to talk to me about?" Pearl replied.

"The killings lately. We haven't been doing them. So we thought you have been...but from the looks of Fredrick, we can tell it's been him." Stefan said.

Pearl shook her head. "We only take from the blood bank. I've been watching Fredrick, he hasn't gone anywhere."

I furrowed my brows. Then who was doing it?

"Look, there's two vampire slayers in town, and if they find out it's vampires that are doing this, then there's no chance ANY of us will survive." Stefan said, and looked at me.

Wait, two? I'll ask about this later.

"So what are we to do? There MUST be a new vampire in town. There's absolutely no way it's us." Anna said, stepping out from the living room, which was behind Pearl. She must have heard the conversation.

I knew this was Anna because she looked just like Pearl, and Damon told me she was her daughter.

Damon looked at the floor in thought. "Keep on the lookout for anyone suspicious. We will tell you if we figure out who it is."

We then left, and in a flash we were at their house. It was now 10pm, and I had school the next day with Stefan.

"I should leave...my dad would freak if I stayed any longer."

Stefan smiled at me. "I'll walk you home."

"With me coming of course!" Damon piped up, and zoomed to the front door from the couch. Lord, he definitely wouldn't let Stefan be alone with me. He worried so much that he would take me away from him, I could tell.

I laughed, and we all walked out. Stefan smiled at me, "So, a vampire slayer huh? Does he expect for you to become one too?"

I snorted. "No. He was really secretive about it. He doesn't want me to tell anyone...I trust you two."

"Why doesn't he want you to tell anyone?" Damon asked.

I shrugged. "It, 'tore our family apart' in his words."

"how?" Stefan asked.

I swallowed hard. This wasn't really a small talk topic.

"My mom, was attacked by a vampire ten years ago, and it sent her into a coma. He was so enraged, so filled with ANGER that it led him to hate vampires. He told me all of vampire's weaknesses too. It's crazy...it's like he's a male version of Buffy the Vampire Slayer."

They chuckled.

We appeared in front of my house, and we stopped at my front door.

"I just don't know what to do...I think he's going insane with all of these attacks going on. If he ever found out you were..."

"They were what, sweetie?" Dad asked with concern written all over his face. He just got out of the car, and he was holding groceries. I'm guessing he got some on the way home, and that's why he took so long.

"If you found out they were my best friends, then you would start questioning them. Oops, busted." I said with a smile on my face and looked at them. They wanted to laugh, because the excuse was so ridiculous.

"Did you tell them...?" My dad asked, carrying groceries in.

I sighed. "I had to!"

He shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Dad, you act like a six year old at times."

He laughed, and went inside.

"Anyway, I should go in before he starts questioning me about why I was outside so long...he's nosy."

Damon laughed, and Stefan looked amused.

"Bye." I smiled, and kissed both of their cheeks. I opened the door, and went in. But before I closed the door, I could hear Damon say, "Oh come on!"

I giggled, and shut the door.

"Best friends? Come on Amber, I'm not smart but I know you were lying." My dad said, and was sitting on the couch.

I sighed. I definitely wasn't gonna tell him they were vampires, but I should tell him the truth. I owed him that much.

I went to go sit on the couch, and I told him the truth. "In a way, they are. But...i'm in love with both of them, dad."

Dad looked up from his book, and gave me a surprised look. He knew I didn't believe in love anymore, so he knew this was serious.

"Really?" he asked astonished.

I nodded. Then tears filled my eyes. "Dad, I just don't know what to do. I love them both SO much. But I feel like if I choose one, the other will get hurt. I don't want that!"

He then held me in his arms, and I sobbed into his shoulder. "I can't even choose! They both love me too."

Dad kissed my hair, and told me everything would be alright. "One day, you'll know. They aren't perfect...one day you'll realize what you want, and you'll choose which one. Hell, maybe one day you won't feel that way over them anymore. They are just boys."

I shook my head. "No they aren't. I'll never be over them and I never want to be. I just don't know who to choose...I've even considered being both of their girlfriends but that would be horrible! Nobody should have to share who they love with someone! Even if that person is their brother!"

Dad sighed. "Have you considered...just letting them go?"

I slowly got up from his arms, and looked into his eyes. Tears staining my cheeks. "What are you talking about?" I whispered.

"If you don't want to hurt them, or choose one of them, then maybe be fair about it and just not be with either of them?" he suggested.

I looked at the ground in thought. I didn't want to do that. I loved them...that would be worse.

"Dad, that would be worse. Just nevermind. Forget I even came to you." I said, and got up. If he was going to keep talking like they were JUST boys then forget it. I was about to walk upstairs when the doorbell rang. I answered, and a smiling Elena was standing there. What? Why was she here? We haven't talked in like...FOREVER.

"Can I come in?" she asked.

I nodded. She walked in, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing...why are you here?"

She smiled. "Oh I saw Stefan and Damon over here and I was wondering what was going on?"

"Oh, they were walking me home from hanging out at their house...they were worried with all the attacks going on. Nothing serious."

She nodded. "Oh, look at the time! I gotta go!" she smiled. "I'll see you later."

I furrowed my brows and nodded, and she walked out. That was...a bit strange. Whatever. I'd ask about it tomorrow.

I walked upstairs into my room and laid back on my bed. I had school tomorrow...I just needed to sleep.

Then I remembered...I'm meeting Katharine tonight. Well finally...I get to meet the bitch who broke my boys's hearts. I wonder what she's like...


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen – Katharine Pierce

I appeared in the Salvatore's back yard, laying in the grass. I immediately shot up, and looked around..no one was here. Strange.

I was dressed in a puffy pink and white dress, again in 1800's fashion. The top part of my hair was tied up, and in curls.

"Let's just get this over with." Said an irritated Stefan. I jumped up and looked behind me...there they were, in their human form again. I smiled.

Stefan smiled back. "You look nice."

"Thank you."

"How much longer til she gets here?" Stefan asked Damon.

Damon shrugged. "No idea."

A girl came walking up to us, in a small dress and bonnet. Whoa, she looked JUST like Bonnie! I gasped. "She looks like Bonnie!" I said to Damon.

He nodded. "Her name is Emily Bennett. She's a witch too."

Whoa...TOO? Bonnie's a witch?

Noticing my shocked face, he chuckled. "Bonnie didn't tell you yet?"

I shook my head. She told the SALVATORES and not me? What the hell!

Oohh, I am SO talking to her about this at school tomorrow.

"Katharine is coming." She smiled at the two.

"Boys!" Called an annoyed woman. She WAS beautiful...she looked JUST like Elena. Her hair was tied up, and hidden behind a large hat. She wore a big yellowy/beige dress that matched it. By the looks of it, she looked rich.

THIS was Katharine.

Damon and Stefan stayed put. They sure as hell wouldn't walk over to her. Did they have to act like they liked her?

She walked over to us, and looked at me in question. "Who's this?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Amber Rhodes. Our close friend." Damon replied, smiling. He dropped the whole, shy thing I'm guessing. And close friend? Whatever...anything not to get her mad. From what I could tell, and from what they had told me, Katharine was a selfish, cold bitch...and would do anything, and use anyone to get her way.

"Hmm. If I hadn't known better I would have said you both were cheating on me." She said, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Stefan laughed. "O-of course not." he said shyly. Stefan was a good actor. And if they had to act like they were still with her, so be it. I'd love to see how she treats them anyway.

She smiled. "Good. Now come Damon, you are escorting me to the Founder's ball, and I must talk with you about it."

She was pretty demanding. Damon followed after her, arm in arm with her. He shot me an apologetic look, and I sent a smile back, saying 'It's fine'.

I then turned to Stefan. "Well, she's worse than I expected. She's so demanding."

He laughed. "I know."

"Let me guess, she's not going to talk with him about being an escort, is she?" I smiled.

"Hell no."

I giggled. Damon was gonna get raped technically.

"Are you okay?" he asked randomly, looking in my eyes.

I furrowed my brows. "Yeah...why?"

"We heard you talking to your dad earlier."

I swallowed hard and looked at the ground. "Oh."

He held me in his arms, and my face was buried in his chest. "Don't worry. We know you love both of us...we just didn't know we meant that much to you. We're not so used to it."

I smiled. I wanted to kiss him but I was afraid Katharine would come back.

Sure enough, we both thought the same thing, and we quickly let go of each other. Damon came running back, laughing.

"Whoa, why are you laughing? What happened?" I questioned.

Damon was holding her hat, and gave me a look as to say, 'I'm just acting.'

Katharine came running after him, and laughed with him. "I think i'm gonna have to punish you for that later." She smirked.

Ewwwwwww.

Damon laughed and scratched his head. Then Katharine went poof.

"Whoa what happened to her?" I asked.

"She was getting annoying." Damon replied. I laughed, he didn't want her here anymore so he made her disappear.

So Damon, did you get raped?" I asked, grinning.

He laughed. "No. She was ACTUALLY telling me about that damn ball. She's so demanding."

I laughed. "You know, in real life that's actually this Saturday?"

"Hmm, I wonder who will escort you?" Stefan asked.

"Ohhh nooo. Don't make me choose." I whined, and held my head, thinking.

They laughed.

I gasped in realization. "If I got Stefan to go with me, Elena would be pissed. So it's Damon."

Damon grinned, and Stefan pulled me closer to him in a hug. "If I don't get you at the ball then I get you after." He smiled, and kissed my head.

Damon mumbled, "Damn it."

I laughed. "Deal. That's fair."

He then let go, and I walked around. "So what is there to DO in this place?" I looked around.

"Play football." Damon mumbled. I laughed, remembering the other dream. And Stefan laughed, from having memories.

"Is that a lake?" I asked, looking beside the little forest by their backyard, and there was a lake.

It was across the street...err, I mean, dirt road, and it wasn't that far from here.

"yeah...but I doubt you'd want to swim in there." Stefan replied.

Oh yeah...the water wasn't as clean back then. Ewww. But can't Damon purify the water or something? Or poof us up something to do? Isn't he in control of this dream?

I sat back on the grass, and Damon laid back on the ground beside me. Stefan sighed, and walked around in front of us.

Damon smiled. "I still can't get over what you said about us earlier."

I scoffed. "Whatever. I meant it though."

His smile faded, and he sat up. "Stefan, she knows we heard her?"

"Yeah I told her." Stefan smiled.

"UGH! You ruin my fun!" Damon whined, and threw a stick at his brother. "I wanted her to be surprised, damn you Stefan!"

I laughed. "You are so weird, Damon."

He smiled. "But that's why you LOVE me." He said back, referring to earlier when I was talking about my dad.

"YES, but I love Stefan because he's so sweet." I grinned.

Damon rolled his eyes playfully at the mention of his brother. "He's annoying. I don't know how you stand him."

"I'm right here." Stefan said, waving at him.

"See? Annoying."

I laughed. "Damon you are so mean."

He grinned. "I am not mean. I just don't care about people's feelings. Besides yours, and...err, nevermind."

I smiled, knowing what he was about to say. "Annddd who? What was that Damon?" I said, putting a hand to my ear.

"And nobody...I was just being stupid." Damon said, and laid back on the grass.

"No, no no. You were about to say someone else..."

"Okay! It was Stefan geez." He mumbled.

Stefan and I laughed. "So you DO care for your brother?"

"Sometimes."

"Well I sometimes I care about you too, Damon." Stefan smiled. He knew this was amusing.

"Aww! This is so cute!" I giggled. This was cute in their own Stefan and Damon way. This was their way of saying, 'I love you.' but there was NO way in hell these two would actually say that.

"Oh my GOD. Please don't say CUTE when your talking about Stefan. It makes me think about cute bunnies and squirrels...then it makes me think about him eating them. And that's nasty." Damon replied.

Stefan and I laughed.

"Fine. Stefan is sexy. Is that any better?" I replied sarcastically at the last part.

Damon snorted. "That's a lie. Stefan's not sexy. I am."

I held back a laugh. "Then Stefan is...HANDSOME."

"Good choice of words. Except for the handsome part." Damon smirked.

"Oh my goodness. You are just jealous. Fine." I looked at Stefan. "Stefan is the cutest, sexiest vampire I know. HA."

"You don't mean that." Damon replied.

"Oh yes I do."

"No."

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because you love both of us. And you think both of us are equally cute."

I sat back a little. "You know me so well."

"...and because I'm better looking than him."

I giggled. "You are so full of yourself!"

He smirked. "Who wouldn't be full of themselves if they were me?"

"Me." Stefan mumbled.

I laughed.

"Well, the dream's almost over. I'll see you at school, Amber." Stefan said, and hugged me tightly.

I kissed him on the cheek, and he turned his head around so it was on the lips. I pulled back and gasped. He laughed.

"Since when have you turned into Damon? Have you two been BONDING when I was gone?"

Damon chuckled. "Against my own will."

I grinned. "Aww, you two are bonding."

"Oh shush." Damon replied. I laughed.

"Your about to wake up...and Stefan is too. Soo, I'll see you later." Damon smiled, and pecked me on the lips.

"Uhm, later?" I asked.

"You're coming over our house after school."

"And I thought Katharine was demanding."

They laughed, then everything went POOF. I woke up, and shut off my alarm. I got up, and was about to take a shower, when all of the sudden, I was turned around and my head hit the wall hard. A cold hand was around my throat.

Whoa...no, it can't be. It's impossible. Why would SHE be in my house right now? I didn't let her sleepover! With the way she acted last night, I don't know whats going on with her lately.

She smirked. "I don't believe we met. I'm Katharine."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen – The Return

WHAT! How did she get in here?

Oh my god. I invited her in!

Last night...that wasn't Elena! That was Katharine!

"I see i've been replaced. Not much of a replacement." She said icily, looking me up and down.

"What the hell do you want?" I choked out.

She smirked. "Fiesty. No wonder."

I glared. She pushed harder on my neck, so I couldn't breathe.

"Listen Amber," she said my name with disgust, "You're not going to go ANYWHERE near the Salvatores, understand?"

"And what if I don't?" I choked out.

She smirked, and glared. "I'll kill you." she whispered. "They are MINE. Whether you like it or not. They still love me, and I still love them."

She then loosened her grip a little so I could talk. "You BITCH. You never loved them!" I choked out.

She smiled, a really creepy grin. "No. I didn't...but they don't know that. Just stay away from them...or _else_."

She then disappeared, leaving no trace.

Oh, my god. I can't believe this. Katharine Pierce, their psycho ex-girlfriend, just threatened to kill me if I ever went near the Salvatores again.

She was BACK. And she was going to use them AGAIN. But this time, I know for a FACT that it won't work.

Because they were over her.

I took a shower, and got dressed for school. Then I got outside, and there was Damon, smiling when I opened the door.

I went wide-eyed. Shit shit shit. I would have to tell him sooner or later. But not now. I sighed. I knew Katharine was watching.

"Hey."

I swallowed hard, and pushed past him. He was confused, and grabbed my wrist. "What's wrong?"

I yanked my wrist from his hand and got in my car. As I was backing out, a look of sadness and confusion, yet worry was written all over his face. I drove away.

That was hard. I know it seemed easy, but it was just SO hard not to talk to Damon. The way he was looking at me...Just-..UGH! Damn it Katharine!

I got out of the car, and went straight to history. Maybe I could pass Stefan a note that told him everything?

In the middle of class, I wrote a note. "She's back."

He received it, and wrote back, "Who?"

"Katharine."

"That's impossible."

"Well, believe it. When I woke up, she choked me and threatened me to stay away from you and Damon."

"No wonder he was so angry. He called me a few minutes ago and asked me what was wrong with you."

I sighed. "What are we gonna do? She'll kill me!"

He looked up at me worried. Then wrote back, "Stay at our place for awhile...just tell your dad you're going to stay at Bonnie's for awhile."

"How exactly long is 'awhile?'"

"Maybe two weeks?"

I sighed out loud, and looked at him. He was grinning. I knew he was excited about this.

"Fine."

"When school's over...we're gonna surprise Damon."

"How?" I asked.

"When you get to our house, we're gonna sneak you in his room."

I wanted to laugh, but I couldn't. So I just smiled.

"Okay. See you later."

After school, I walked out and Bonnie was by my side. I told her everything that's happened lately and how I can't decide between the brothers.

"Oh my god...we CAN'T tell Elena." Bonnie thought aloud.

"Yeah, I know. There something you want to tell me?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"When we met, I think you left out the part about how you're a witch."

She laughed. "Oh. You wouldn't have believed me! I was gonna show you actually."

"When?"

"Now."

"Do something then." I smiled.

She grinned. She held her hands out over the grass, and leaves started floating up. My mouth dropped open...whoa. It's true! This is amazing!

"Oh my god Bonnie!"

She laughed. "Cool, huh?"

"Very cool!" I said, still in shock.

She then dropped her hands and looked at the school parking lot. "Hey...is that Damon?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking at the parking lot. Oh god, it was. Damn it. Katharine could be here.

And he had to park right next to my car. Damn it!

"I think you should tell him." Bonnie said, concerned.

I laughed. "Not yet Bonnie. I'll see you later."

She smiled. "Okay."

I walked over to my car, and I didn't even look at him.

I walked to my car door, and he looked at me with worry.

"Amber...you're starting to worry me."

Aww. I can't do this, damn it. Gahh, I hate that bitch Katharine!

"Babe."

Did he seriously just call me babe? That made me stop. No, no no no. You're supposed to just GO.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

I sighed. This was so hard to do.

I hope this will make you happy Katharine.

Bitch.

"Leave me alone." I said, and got in the car. I was about to drive off, when...

I saw his face...

It was SO sad. So filled with worriedness and concern. Oh my God...All I wanted to do was just get out of my car and hug him and kiss him and tell him everythings okay, and I didn't mean what I said.

My heart started beating really, really fast. I had my hand over my heart in astonishment. Come on, Amber. DRIVE. AWAY.

Why is my heart beating this fast? I felt like I was about to faint.

This was starting to really scare me.

"Amber?" I heard him question and he stepped toward the car.

I shook my head, and drove off.

God, that was one of the hardest things I had to do. And all I had to do was drive away. I would surprise him later...why was I taking this so seriously?

_You love him, dumbass._

Can you go away? I already know this.

_You obviously don't. Now stop fretting over it, you'll see him later. _

NO! I think I hurt him.

_He'll get over it, once he sees you. Trust me._

I'm ten seconds away from calling you Katharine. You annoy me.

_Don't._

Why not?

_Because i'm supposed to help you. Now tell me...who told you you would like the Salvatores? Who told you you liked Damon? Exactly. You're welcome._

Annoying me isn't helping me...

_And i'm making you forget about your rapid heartbeat._

Wow, you're right. Why was it beating like that.

_Because you didn't want to hurt him, and you felt as if..._

As if what?

_As if you were breaking up with him._

We don't go out.

_But you feel like you do._

Well, fine then Lisa. I will let you think you are right and I'll go now.

_Don't give me that name._

Why not?

_Because you think the character Lisa from The Simpsons is a know-it-all and is annoying, that's why you named me after her._

I smiled. I could get used to you.

_If you name me, I'll name you...Homer._

My mouth dropped open. Unfair! I already have a name!

_I do too, and it's your Conscience!_

UGGHHHH! I drove home, and got inside. My dad was waiting on the couch.

I sighed, and sat by him. Come on, you can do this. You can do this.

_You can lie to your father? You're so nice._

SHUT UP LISA!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen – Turn of Events

"Dad?" I said.

He looked up from his book, which he was reading ALL the time, and looked at me worriedly.

"I think I need to...just _get away_ for awhile."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Why? And where would you be going?"

"Because I...need some time to _think _about this. So much is happening...I need to just be with someone who understands me better for a little while. So I was thinking I could stay at Bonnie's for awhile?"

He looked at the ground. "Is it because of what I told you?"

I swallowed hard. "Partly. There's just so much I can't handle...please, dad?"

"How long are you staying at her house?"

"I don't know...a week or two?"

He looked at the ground again. I knew this saddened him, because he thinks it's because I don't accept what he is. But I do. I'm just not trying to get killed by the psychotic Katharine Pierce.

"Okay." he whispered.

I smiled, and hugged him. "Thank you." I replied, and kissed his forehead.

I went upstairs into my room to pack. One suitcase is all I need. It's not like I'm going to live there.

This would be fun. Hanging out with them for two weeks was gonna be...great, yet exhausting. They really take a lot of energy out of you.

When I was done, I walked downstairs. Dad was waiting for me at the end of the stairs. I walked up to him and hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you sweetie." he whispered.

I laughed. "Dad. You act like you'll never see me again."

"You never know these days. That vampire that's on the loose could kill you...just PLEASE be careful, okay?" He said, pushing hair out of my face.

Whoa, deja-vu. I remember when Damon did that.

I nodded and smiled. "Okay Dad. I love you."

He smiled back, and kissed my forehead. "I love you too."

I walked outside to my car, and my dad was at the door, waving at me.

I drove away to the Salvatores. Why did this feel so..._wrong?_

_Maybe it's because you just lied to your dad?_

Lisa, go away.

_Homer, I'm trying to tell you something._

I sighed. Shoot.

_You're not listening to me._

I'm not?

_You're pulling a Katharine._

I am?

_You're not picking one? This could end badly._

Okay smart-ass, which one should I pick?

_That's your decision._

Well, help me!

…

Hello?

Oh, so NOW you shut up, _Lisa_. You're as annoying as Katharine.

Nice, just nice. Thank you.

I scoffed. Soon enough, I was there. Stefan answered the door, and smiled. "You're here."

I smiled back. "I am. So, sneak me in?"

He nodded. Damon was in the basement, for some reason, and I snuck into his room, sat on the bed, and waited. Now I only wait..

|Third Person POV|

Damon walked upstairs to the living room, finding his brother sitting on the couch, drinking. This was the first time he had seen Stefan drink in a long time, so he sensed there was something wrong.

"What is wrong with her? Did you do something?" Damon accused with an icy tone.

"No, Damon. Maybe it was you. Maybe she found out the horrible things you used to do before you met her?"

Damon sighed. "She ignored me...for the first time EVER."

Damon then thought about how she ignored him, how she told him to leave her alone...his anger was fastly rising.

He then grabbed a glass, and threw it at the wall. "DAMMIT! WHY I THIS HAPPENING!"

"Damon, why don't you go to your room to calm down instead of pestering me?"

"You don't care, do you?" Damon said with disgust. "So were YOU the one who was playing with her feelings? Oh bravo, Stefan!" He said the last part with sarcasm.

"I did not. I'm just planning ways to get her back."

"GOD, YOU ARE SO USELESS!" Damon yelled in anger, thinking about losing her again. He threw another thing at the wall and stormed off upstairs.

Stefan smiled. He knew this would work. He even laughed slightly, imagining Damon's face.

|Amber's POV|

His door slammed open, his face full of anger and rage. He then went frozen, staring at me. I smiled. "Hi."

He was still frozen.

"I'm sorry about-"

I was interupted by someone crashing their lips to mine, their hands on my lips. Damn, he acts like we haven't seen each other in years!

I kissed back. He then pulled away.

"So that was all an act? To surprise me?" he asked.

I snorted. "No..." I didn't know how to tell him this.

"We have a problem." Stefan said, crossing his arms, leaning against the doorway.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

"She's back, Damon."

Damon's eyes were full of confusion, then he was hit with realization. He sat back a little, his eyes widening a bit.

"Is this a joke?"

"No." Stefan replied sternly.

"That's why I'm here...she came in my house and threatened to kill me this morning if I went near you two...so Stefan wanted to look after me. I'm gonna be staying here for a week or two."

"Why would she threaten to kill you?" Damon asked.

Oh no. What if he was still hoping that she loved him back?

"I don't know. She's planning on using you two again...I just know it. Promise me you won't fall for her tricks again?" I asked them two. Aimed morely at Damon, because Stefan never loved her, and I knew he hated her.

Damon snorted. "You don't have to make _me _promise."

I smiled. Good...he was over her.

Then it hit him. "_Wait. _You're staying with us for two weeks?" he asked, with a wide smile on his face.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes Damon."

He smirked. "Good. Now would you MIND explaining why you looked like you were having a heart attack back there?"

I furrowed my brows. Then I remembered...

flashback:

_my heart was beating so fast, I placed my hand to it in astonishment._

_A worried Damon stepped up to the car. "Amber?"_

oh, yeah. I laughed. "because my heart was beating so fast...I thought it would explode. I felt so horrible about doing that to you."

"Why?"

I smiled. "Because I didn't want to hurt you...the way you looked at me just KILLED me."

He smiled a little.

I laid back on the bed. "Shit." I muttered.

"What?" Stefan asked.

"I have to go."

"Why?" Damon asked, amused.

"Not to go home, to go shopping. I still haven't bought a dress yet for the Ball. In fact...i'll call Bonnie and go now."

I got up and left the room, but stopped at the doorway. "By the way Damon. I heard you yelling...nice to know you care about me." I grinned, and walked out.

"Damn it Stefan." I heard Damon say when I walked off, and I laughed. I got my cellphone downstairs and called Bonnie.

"Bonnie. If my dad calls you, tell him I'm at your house."

"Why?"

"Because. Now listen, -"

"I hate it when you give me that reason."

I sighed. "Bonnie, do you WANT me to be dead?"

Silence.

"No thank you."

I smiled. "Thank you. Now guess what? I need to go shopping for a dress. And you're going with me."

"You had me at shopping."

I smiled. "Pick you up in ten. See you."

I hung up and smiled. I got in my car, and drove off to Bonnie's.

|Two Hours Later|

I ended up buying a maroon-colored ballgown with a sweetheart neckline. It was also strapless...it was perfect. I drove home, and when I walked inside, I saw something strange.

Stefan...drinking _**HUMAN**_ blood.

[ NOTE: This chapter is named, 'Turn of Events' because of the last sentence. It would be confusing if I hadn't said that. AND, Team Stefan stuff is coming up soon. I know, it seems like just Damon and Amber, but trust me, more Team Stefan stuff is on the way. ]


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen – The Darker Side of Stefan

I gasped, and he looked at me with red eyes. Oh noooo. This was NOT good.

He was drinking it out of a cup...odd. I'm guessing Damon got some blood from the blood bank?

His veins popped out from under his eyes and he stood up. Shit! I was NOT liking where this was going!

"Hey." he smiled, fangs out.

I stood there, silent. I wanted to run, and find Damon, but my legs wouldn't move. Gaaahhhhh!

I dropped my bags on the ground, in shock. I've never been scared of Stefan before...what was he going to do to me?

He walked over to me and placed a hand on the side of my face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

But it didn't seem like he meant it.

I swallowed hard and looked at the fire place, back in the living room. Don't look at him, and maybe the fear will go away and you can move your freakin' legs!

"You're afraid?" he asked. He sounded almost..._sinister_ when he said that. My god, this didn't sound like Stefan. This WASN'T him...it was almost like a flipping demon possessed him.

I gulped and nodded. I wasn't speaking to this...thing. This wasn't Stefan.

My legs need to MOVE, now!

Lisaaa what do I do!

…

I'll remember this, damn it.

"And why is that?" he asked quietly.

"This isn't _you, _Stefan." I replied. "And that scares me." I whispered the last part.

He smiled in a dark manner. I felt his cold hand brush back my hair, and gently run over the side of my neck.

"You should be." he whispered, and I felt his two sharp fangs sink into my neck.

I yelped out in pain.

My knees gave out and I fell to the floor, but oh no that didn't stop Stefan. He went WITH me to the floor, never breaking away from my neck, and I could feel myself weaken.

"DAMON!" I screamed, becoming weaker by the second. I then fell limp. I slid down to the floor, my vision becoming blurry...I could still hear, but I couldn't move at all!

I heard the slamming of something, and yelling. That's when I felt something pick me up and take me somewhere, and laid me down on something. I blacked out.

|Third Person POV|

Damon was laying in bed, listening to music when he heard it.

"DAMON!" He heard her scream. He shot up, and ran downstairs to find his brother Stefan, on the ground, drinking from her. She slid to the ground, unconcious.

All Damon could think was, why would Stefan do this? Since when has he went back to human blood? And why would he do this to Amber?

Damon quickly ran to Stefan and pulled him off of her. He pushed him up against the wall, fuming with anger. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Damon yelled.

Stefan then snapped out of it. "W-what?" he asked, confused. What had happened? He had no recollection of anything.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID!" Damon yelled, pointing at Amber.

Stefan looked at her in shock. He did THAT? He didn't remember a thing. Was she ALIVE?

No. she HAD to be. He LOVED her...why did he do this?

Damon let him go, out of anger, and picked up Amber. He placed her on the couch, and gave her some of his blood to heal. [A/N: I think you can heal from it in The Vampire Diaries, right? Or am I thinking of True Blood? Whatever...it doesn't matter.]

"Don't die on me. Don't die on me." He whispered, looking at her. He loved her so much...it almost seemed crazy. How fast he'd fallen for her, how much he loved her. "Don't fucking die on me!" He yelled, out of anger and frustration. He couldn't lose her.

Stefan stood there frozen, in horror. He had done this? He had expected for Damon to be doing this, but HIM? Guilt and worry and concern flowed through him. The only things he could think about was, 'Why did I do this?' and 'I love her.'

"Damon...i'm so sorry...I didn't _mean_ to. It all just...took over me." Stefan said, looking at her with shock. He had remembered what he was doing before she came home. And he blamed himself completely for doing this to her.

He had been watching TV in front of the fireplace, like any other normal day, when he saw it...Damon left his drink on the counter. Stefan wanted more than anything to just _try _it...to just taste it _once._

He couldn't take it anymore. One sip, that's all. Never, ever again.

He walked up to it, and hesitantly, put the glass up to his lips. He drank, and drank. Pretty soon, he had about 5 of those drinks. There was something WRONG with him, he could just feel it...something _very _wrong. But he ignored it. And _this..._was the result of that ignorance. All he could feel was this _hunger _inside of him constantly. He _knew _he was a monster.

|Amber's POV|

I slowly opened my eyes, but I couldn't see anything. Everything was so blurry...I couldn't see one single thing.

A pair of arms hugged me tightly, and whispered into my ear. "I'm so glad you're alive." He kissed my head.

"Damon...?" I questioned.

He pulled back and nodded. Then my eyesight turned back to normal.

Oh, my god...now I remembered.

I didn't look at Stefan at all...I didn't know if he remembered it or not, but I sure did. And it was so...HORRIBLE.

"I'm so sorry Amber. I didn't mean to..." Stefan said, with worry and sadness in his eyes.

I felt so horrible for him. I could tell he felt guilty. I didn't want him to feel like that at ALL.

"You're not gonna be able to control this." Damon said sternly. It's like they switched roles overnight or something.

"I know." Stefan whispered sadly.

"You need to TRY. Or you're going in the basement." Damon said coldy.

"I'm not letting you touch her again...EVER." He said again, and held me close.

I felt so dizzy. I wanted to protest but I was so weak. "N-...nooooo..." I said drowsily. I sounded drunk, to be honest.

Damon gave me an amused smile, and picked me up bridal style. "She's going to sleep."

"I'm so sorry..." Stefan whispered, and closed his eyes. He WAS sorry, I could tell. No...no no no I want to stay here with Stefan and tell him everything's okay damn it! Damon let me go!

"Nooo..." I said quietly and sleepily, and reached my hand out to Stefan.

Damon laughed. "You need to rest. If I let you go you'll pass out on the floor."

"Stefan..." I whispered, as Damon was carrying me up the stairs. Stefan turned his head, and looked at me, sadness filling his eyes.

I mouthed the words, 'I love you.'

He was still saddened, and I couldn't see him anymore because Damon had taken me upstairs already.

He carried me into his room, and laid me on the bed. He covered me up and kissed me on the head.

"St-stefan..." I whispered, protesting against this. I wanted to leave and just comfort him.

"No. Rest." Damon replied, a hint of jealousy in his eyes.

My eyes slowly closed, and darkness appeared.

I woke up. No dream...odd.

I opened my eyes, and I saw Damon reading a book with a huge smile on his face. I smiled at him.

"Damon."

He looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "What are you reading?"

"Stefanie's diary."

"You're so mean!" I threw a pillow at him.

He laughed, "You won't believe some of the stuff he has in..." he turned the page and his smile faded. Every trace of happiness, gone...and replaced with anger.

"Here." he finished his sentence with a whisper. He slammed the book down and sighed.

What was in there that made Damon so angry.

I decided to look for myself.

"Damon?"

He looked at me.

"Can I read it? The part that made you so angry all of the sudden?"

He hesitated. "Uh...sure. But don't tell Stefan I read this."

He threw the book over to me, and I turned to the last page that was written in.

_I finally realize...I LOVE her. I'd do anything for her._

_If I ever hurt her I don't know what I'd do. But that will never happen._

_I can't let Damon win this..._

I smiled.

Then I remembered last night. Where was he? I needed to talk to him!

"Where's Stefan?" I asked.

"Uhh..." Damon replied, a little surprised i'm not that tired or weak anymore. "I'll take you to him."

We walked downstairs into the basement...damn, it Damon. Are you seriously gonna cage him up like an animal?

I ran to the door and looked through the small bars. There was Stefan, sleeping on the ground. He looked...weak.

"Why does he look so weak?" I asked.

Damon sighed. "He's...starving himself."

I looked at Damon worriedly. "What?"

"I tried giving him animal blood last night. He absolutely refuses any of it..."

"No. No no no no!" I thought aloud. "He can't _do_ this!"

Stefan please don't do this. Eat something, damn it. It wasn't that big of a deal!

"Amber..." Damon said. Oh no. That tone...he was about to say something I didn't like.

"He told me..." He started, but didn't want to finish. Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"He wants to die."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty – Psychic...Guardian Angels?

Tears fell down my face and I fell to my knees on the floor.

"No!" I cried.

Stefan you CAN'T die. Don't do this, please!

_I'm glad you've chosen._

Where the HELL have you been?

_Giving you the silent treatment._

I'm really starting to hate you.

_So, you've chosen, huh? Nice choice._

What are you talking about?

_You love Stefan._

Are you saying I chose Stefan?

_That's certainly what it looks like._

Okay, Lisa...Can you tell me why he wants to die?

…

I'll remember this, damn it.

Wait...what if Stefan KILLS himself because of what happened? What if that's the reason he's beating himself up about it?

Oh my god...then it's ALL my fault!

I sobbed, and Damon crouched down and held me in his arms.

"uhhh..." I heard Stefan stir.

I gasped, and stood up. I looked into the bars. "Stefan?"

"...a-amber..." he said quietly, and looked at me.

"Why do you want to kill yourself?"

"I'm a monster..."

"NO you aren't. I'll never think of you as a monster, Stefan! I LOVE you, I even told you last night!" I replied, tears falling down.

"That's the worst part. I hurt someone I love."

I leaned my head against the bars, and tears fell down my face. "Stefan, you can't do this."

"I have to."

"You're gonna hurt someone you love even MORE by doing this! Why would you..." I whispered the last part, looking at the floor. A cold hand touched the side of my face. It was Stefan's. "hurt me?" I finished, looking up at him. He was standing up in front of the bars, his face to mine.

"I don't want to hurt you again. That's why I'm dying. I'm dying for you." He said quietly.

"Don't." I whispered, looking at the ground. He petted my hair.

He won't hurt me again. I KNOW Stefan. All he needs is to cut back, then he's fine again...so why does he think he's so horrible after an accident? Does he even care about my feelings?

"Why would you leave me here?" I looked into his eyes for an answer.

"I don't want to. I have to. You can be with Damon..." He replied, a sad look on his face.

"But I want you to be here with me...do you even care how I feel about this?"

He swallowed hard, and looked in my eyes. "It doesn't matter. I need you to be safe."

It doesn't MATTER? That made me snap.

"It doesn't MATTER? I LOVE you, damn it! If you think I'm any safer out there with Katharine chasing me, without you by my side, then you must BE a monster!" I backed away from the bars. "Fuck you, Stefan!"

I ran up the stairs and into the living room. Tears fell down my face, every emotion bottled up inside sweeping out of me. WHY did I say that? I'm such a BITCH! I can't believe I called him a monster, and said fuck you to STEFAN! He's just trying to protect me.

But at the same time, he won't even consider living, and being with me. Even IF I haven't chosen, I still want him to live!

_I'd run, if I were you._

Huh?

_Psycho-bitch ex-girlfriend alert._

Well, where's Damon? He can protect me.

_Didn't he leave, before all the sappy 'I love you' stuff with Stefan?_

What? He did? How do you know things before they happen?

_What are you talking about?_

You said Katherine was here. I don't see her here yet?

_Oh...we'll talk about that later._

What are you, psychic?

_...run._

Huh?

_HURRY._

I ran upstairs, and went into a random room. I looked around...Stefan's room. I found a wooden chair and broke off the leg. This should take care of her.

We're talking later about this whole psychic thing.

_She's coming. Get ready._

I sighed, and held the stake in front of me. The door busted down, and there Katherine stood a small smirk on her face.

"Is it a fight you want? Then it's a fight you shall get." She said intimidatingly.

I scoffed. "Bring it." I replied.

She ran up to me with her vampire speed, and tried to punch me. I dodged it, and tried to stab her with the stake, but she crouched to the ground and pulled my ankle so I would fall backwards before I could. I hit the ground, and she kicked my side. I thrust the stake in her middle, and she cried out in pain.

I took this chance to get up, and run downstairs. She used her vampire speed, again, to stop me in the middle of the stairs.

She smirked. "You're not getting out alive." I felt her cold hands on my waist, and she threw me over the stairs. I screamed, landed on top of the floor in front of the fire place, and yelped out in pain. Damn, she threw me pretty far!

I got up, and broke another chair. The boys must be really stupid for getting wooden chairs that you can break this easily. But, it comes to my advantage, after all.

"They aren't in love with you anymore, Katherine. Whatever you try, won't work." I said, holding the stake out in front of me. She walked down the stairs like any other normal person would, and stopped before me. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You really think they were EVER in love with me?" She snorted. "I compelled Stefan. Damon was the only one who ever really loved me. I don't know why, though. That boy is REALLY stupid if he thinks i'm coming back for him."

That...BITCH.

"But you,...Why am I wasting my time with you? I could kill you in two seconds." She thought to herself. "Or maybe I...can COMPELL you to do what I want. Why didn't I think of that before?" she smirked. She threw me against the wall and placed her cold hand on my neck, to choke me.

I couldn't breathe. She looked into my eyes. "You never-"

I fell to the ground. My back hurt, in pain...I yelped.

I looked up, and saw Stefan, pinning her arms to the ground. "She never what, Katherine?" He asked.

"Loved you...like I did." She replied icily.

Why would Stefan save me after I was so harsh to him? And how the hell did he get out? Plus, where the HELL was Damon?

"You KNOW that's a lie Katherine. Leave town, and never come back. Or I will kill you right now. What is it going to be?" He asked sternly.

She narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think you're in control of that, Stefan." She then grabbed his neck, and pushed him on the ground. She hovered over him, choking him. "No one, gets in my way. No. ONE."

I quickly grabbed the stake I made earlier, and ran downstairs. There was Vervaine in the basement, for some odd reason. Damon never explained to me why. Anyway, I poured Vervaine all over the stake, and ran back upstairs. I stabbed Katherine in her side.

She yelped in pain. "AHH!" She screamed, and fell to the ground.

"Stefan, are you okay?" I asked frantically, rushing to his side. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry for what I said earlier...oh my God, i'm such a horrible person!" I said sorrowfully, looking down at him.

He shook his head. "No, you aren't. I am, for thinking of killing myself without even thinking of you."

I smiled. He was going to live.

"AMBER!" He yelled, trying to warn me. I turned around, and Katherine stabbed me in my chest.

I screamed out in pain, and fell to the floor. My body went limp...I could feel myself slipping away.

Katherine smirked above me. Stefan got up, and tried to fight her I think. I don't know, my vision was going blurry.

I heard the door burst open and some yelling, then more fighting and banging around.

_See you soon, Amber._

Huh? Aren't you my conscience?

_Pff. No. I made you believe that, though._

WHAT? Then who are you? And what's happening to me?

_I watch over you. And, you're dying._

I am? Then how am I gonna see you soon then?

_I'm you're guardian angel._


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One – Nothing Makes Sense Anymore

THAT MAKES NO SENSE!

_Well, so does werewolves and vampires. And witches and psychics. Truth is, nothing makes sense to you anymore, Amber._

How do you know this?

_I'm a part of you._

That makes no sense.

_It should soon. I promise. I'll see you soon._

NO YOU WON'T! I'M NOT DYING!

_Yes, you are. Unless Stefan and Damon defeat Katherine and take you to the hospital in time._

Damon's here?

_Yes. He came in when you heard the door burst open. That was him._

Then I felt a pair of arms pick me up. All of the sudden it was cold. I'm guessing they took me outside?

"Don't die on me..." He kept whispering over and over. My eyes wouldn't open.

"Damon..." I whispered, and I was put in the backseat of a car.

"I'm gonna save you. Don't die on me." He replied, and closed the door.

All of the sudden the seat underneath me vibrated. I'm guessing he was driving?

_I guess I WON'T see you soon._

So i'm gonna live?

_That all depends on Damon and if he gets there on time. But based on the way he drives...you're gonna make it. You would be dead if I didn't protect you through most of that fight._

Thank you Lisa.

_(laughs) no problem._

Then I saw things flash through my brain.

_**The park. I was seven years old again, and it was sunny outside. My flowery dress had grape juice stains on it, and I was so sad. I sat on top of the picnic table beside the park, angry and pouting at my juice.**_

"_**Mr. Juice, how could you? This was my FAVOWITE dwess!" I pouted. The little bear on the bottle just smiled back at me. Sometimes I talked to it, when I was feeling lonely. Mom and Dad were very loving towards me, but I never had a friend I could tell ANYTHING to.**_

_**My brother was sixteen at the time, and he was watching me. Mom and Dad were on a date, so he would take me to the park. He smiled, and walked over to me laughing.**_

"_**Did Mr. Juice get your dress again?" Nick asked. He had black hair, that was spiked up. He had light blue eyes, like my mom and he looked like my dad. I loved him. He was so nice to me...even though I was irritating.**_

"_**Yes! He won't seem to stop!" I whined, holding out my dress for him to see the big stain. I didn't even have to do that, the stain was so big he could probably see it from California.**_

_**He laughed, and smiled. "Well, we're gonna have to fix that, won't we?"**_

_**Then we heard a loud rustle in the forest. Someone was watching us. He turned his head in the direction, confused.**_

_**He turned back to me. "I'll be right back. Stay here." He whispered to me, and I nodded. He walked over to the forest.**_

_**Then I heard it. His scream. I ran as fast as I could to our house, scared and frightened. My little legs could barely run, I was shaking so much. Luckily I didn't have to run very far...the park was in our neighborhood, and our house was kind of close.**_

_**I ran inside the house and told my dad. Apparently their date didn't go well and they got in a fight, so they came home. They called the police frantically and drove over to the park, with me in the backseat.**_

_**The cops found Nick's dead body in the forest, drained of blood. From that day on, my parents never let me out of their sight again. Until I was 16, and started dating Thomas.**_

I opened my eyes slowly, to see Nick smiling at me. He was sitting in the passenger seat, looking at me.

"Come with me." he whispered, holding his hand out.

"Nick..." I muttered, looking at him.

"Huh?" Damon said, in confusion.

"Don't let him kill you too." Nick said, smiling at me. He was glowing.

What?

"What are you talking about..." I mumbled. My head felt dizzy.

"Come with me. He won't hurt you with me." Nick whispered again, holding out his hand.

Huh? …

Oh, my god. Did Damon kill Nick?

No. That's impossible.

"No." I mumbled.

"Amber, what's going on?" Damon asked confused.

"He's just using you. He'll drain you and murder you the next time he gets the chance. Come." Nick said, holding out his hand frantically.

"W-what? No..." I replied drowsily.

He wouldn't do that, would he? Would Damon seriously use me for that?

Was all of this just pretend?

Damon grabbed my hand as he drove, and Nick disappeared.

"Damon...i'm seeing things..." I whispered.

My eyes closed, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes again, and saw I was in my room. My dad was sitting on the bed beside me.

"Dad...?" I mumbled drowsily.

"Why didn't you tell me..." He said, his head in his hands.

Oh no. Did he find out?

"What are you talking about dad?" Denying was the best way to go about this.

"You should have told me you were staying with the Salvatores."

I sighed of relief. Thank god.

"I'm sorry dad, but I-"

He interrupted. "I'm not mad at you sweetheart."

Huh?

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I trust them. I'm just confused about why you thought you had to lie to me." He said, looking at the wall.

BECAUSE THEIR VAMPIRES!

"Because they're boys...and, I thought you wouldn't trust them." I made up.

"Well you know me so well." he chuckled. "But I do. Are you staying with them longer?" he asked.

I nodded.

"May I ask...how I got here?" I asked him, confused. Last I remember I was in Damon's car.

He chuckled. "Damon thought you were sick, so he brought you here. Turns out, you're okay." He smiled.

I looked at my side...no blood.

Whoa, how did that happen?

I thought back to the car...last I remember, I saw Nick and everything went black.

Oh my god. I saw NICK.

"Dad..." I mumbled.

He looked at me.

"I saw_ Nick." _I whispered his name, as if it was forbidden.

He looked at me confused. "N-Nick's dead, sweetheart." He replied as if I didn't know already.

"Yes, I know. But I SAW his ghost. He was telling me to..." I trailed off.

Dad perked up. "Telling you to what?" he asked, worried.

"To come _with _him." I said quietly, Nick wanted me to die...he wanted me to be in heaven with him.

"Thank God you didn't." he hugged me tightly.

I furrowed my brows, and pulled away from him. "You say that like he went to hell." I laughed.

"He did." Dad replied, looking at the ground. "I _know _he did."

I looked at him confused. "What? How so?"

He sighed. "Nick's not exactly...err..._dead_ sweetheart."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two – I Think I'm Crazy

"WHAT?" I asked, confused and angry. How could he hide this from me? And how was this possible? I SAW his dead body.

"That's impossible.." I added quietly. "We _saw _his dead body. The cops found it."

"No honey. That was his friend." Dad admitted, sadly.

"Then why did you say you know he went to hell?" I asked.

"Being a vampire _IS _hell. You have to drink people's blood in order to live. That sounds like hell to me."

"...So he's still out there?" I asked, angry. "He's out there and you didn't even want him to live with us? He was _dead _to you?"

"Honey, we would not let something like that live in our house. After that night, he came to us telling us what he was. So he decided he'd go live out on his own, because I wouldn't let him live in our house. I was protecting you." he said, putting his hand on mine.

I yanked it away. "You wouldn't even let your own SON live with you! He LOVED you dad!" I yelled angrily. I stood up. "He's been out there alone, all these years and you never wanted him to be with us? He wasn't even _family _anymore?"

"Amber..." he said, trying to get me to talk to him.

"NO! You're mental!" I replied, and opened my door. I left and drove to the Salvatore's house.

I MUST be going crazy. I saw my undead brother's ghost, I have a fucking guardian angel in my head, and my wounds healed in the same night. WHAT. THE. HELL.

I got out of the car and slammed the door. I walked up to the door and banged on it.

A confused Damon opened the door.

"WHAT did you do to me." I accused angrily, and glared at him.

He rolled his eyes and sighed, and grabbed my arm. He pulled me inside saying, "Come here."

He pulled me into a hug, and closed the door. "I gave you some of my blood to heal. What's up with you?"

I walked slowly to the couch and sat. He sat beside me.

"I don't know. I think I'm crazy." I replied seriously.

He chuckled. "How so?"

I sighed. "For one thing, I saw my undead brother's ghost in the car when you were driving me home."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You have a brother?"

I nodded. "When I was seven, we heard something in the woods. He was sixteen, and he was with his best friend, so they both went in to check it out. Big mistake...they were both killed. The police found his friend's dead body and my brother was a vampire. My dad kicked him out of the house and we haven't seen him since." I sighed, "I thought he was dead the whole time."

"What else makes you think you're crazy?" he questioned skeptically. He doesn't think I'm crazy. Pshhh. I _know_ I am.

"There's something inside me telling me things..." I said, looking at the floor.

"Your conscience?" He asked.

"No, smart-ass." I replied, and hit him with a pillow. He laughed.

"The...thing told me it was my 'guardian angel'." I said, putting air quotes on 'guardian angel.'

"Hmm. Maybe you are crazy."

I snorted and hit him with the pillow again.

"What happened with Katherine? And where's Stefan?" I asked.

"Katherine decided to leave town...Stefan's in his room. I'll be down here, go say hi. He's depressed. He thinks you're dead."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked.

He held back a laugh. "I told him you were."

I gasped playfully and hit him again with the pillow. "You are so mean!"

"Guilty." he smiled.

I rolled my eyes and got up, running up the stairs. I opened the door, and there Stefan was, his face in his hands.

"Stefan!" I said happily, and he got up. He smiled the biggest i've ever seen him smile, and ran to me. He twirled me in the air, and kissed me.

"I thought you were dead." he smiled.

"No. Damon's just an ass."

He laughed.

"I'm so sorry that Katherine attacked you." he said. "But she's gone."

I smiled. "Don't worry. It's all good."

"How about we forget this ever happened?" He suggested.

I smiled. "Yes."

I got down, and stood on the floor, noticing my bag was in here. "Hey...there's my bag from a couple of days ago."

He nodded. "Damon found it."

I smiled. "Tomorrow's the Founder's party, then Saturday's the Founder's Ball. I can't wait." I said in excitement.

He smiled and picked me up bridal style. "And I can't wait to be your date."

"Oooo. Mr. Salvatore, you are such a gentlemen." I grinned.

He laughed. He placed me on the bed, and covered me up. "Rest. I have to talk to Damon."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Fine."

He kissed my forehead, and I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up the next day, to find myself alone. Hmm, odd?

I sighed. I should get dressed. I got up, and searched my bag, and found another dress in it. I smiled...they bought me another dress.

I took off my shirt I was wearing, and pulled off my jeans. I was about to pull on the dress, when I heard...

"I didn't think you'd get dressed in the same room as me."

I turned around, and covered myself with the dress. A shirtless Damon smirked. He was in only his boxers.

"But relax...I dig it." He bit his lip and looked at me. "A lot."

I rolled my eyes. "You are such a pervert."

"I am?" he smirked and came closer. "At least I haven't looked you over 8 times."

I blushed.

"Drop the dress. I've already seen everything." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"No. A man can dream, can't he?" he smirked. "You certainly can."

I scoffed and held the dress tighter to me.

He smiled. "Fine. You don't drop the dress, I drop my boxers."

My mouth went wide open. Was he serious?

He smirked. "Your call."

He placed his hands on either side of his boxers, and was about to let them fall, when I dropped the dress. "There. Happy?"

His smirk grew wider, and he came closer to me. "Very." he placed his hands on my waist, and kissed me.

I wanted this...so bad. But I had things to do, people to call and I had to talk to Stefan.

I pulled away. "Damon, I..." I mumbled, but he interrupted me.

"Shh shh shh..." he smiled, putting a finger to my lips. "No worries...everything will be okay."

He kissed me again, but I couldn't shake the feeling of worry. Why would Katherine just _leave _town like that? What happened that they didn't want me knowing about?

Most importantly, why was I thinking of Katherine while I was kissing Damon? I should be thinking of Damon right now, damn it. Katherine sure as hell doesn't deserve to be in my mind constantly.

Then flashes of her went through my mind. Of her, glaring at me. Watching me. Was she still around?

What _happened _with Damon, Stefan, and Katherine?

I pulled away, out of breath. I looked at the floor, in confusion.

Were they lying to me? Were they keeping something from me?

I heard Damon say something like, "Amber? Are you okay?" but it was...blocked out by my hearing or something. My vision started going blurry.

"I can't see..." I mumbled, and rubbed my eyes.

"What?" Damon asked worried.

When I looked up, to look at him again, I saw _her. _Damon's head was replaced with Katherine's. I quickly backed away in fear.

"Amber...?" Damon's voice asked. It sounded like him, but it still looked like Katherine. Stefan walked through his room casually, but stopped frozen, looking at us questioningly.

He sighed. "Damon, if she doesn't want to, then don't make her."

"This is not what you think!" Damon snapped back, and looked at me again. Now I saw Damon again.

Was I really that traumatized by Katherine that I'm seeing her now? What was _wrong _with me?

"Are you okay? What happened?" Damon asked, worry in his eyes.

I shook my head, to clear my thoughts and laughed. Did I really just act afraid of DAMON?

Then I looked at them seriously. Both of the Salvatore's, were looking at me oddly. They obviously think somethings wrong with me. I would have laughed, but something wouldn't just get out of my head.

They're hiding something from me. They're LYING to me.

I don't know how I know this, but something in my head is telling me so. And it ISN'T that guardian angel chick.

"What _really _happened with Katherine?" I asked.

They both looked at each other and gave a look. That look...i knew it. They WERE hiding something.

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked, walking up to me, standing beside Damon.

"You know what i'm talking about...something in my head is telling me your lying. Knowing Katherine, she wouldn't just LEAVE just like that. She put up a hell of a fight to stay and kill me, why would she leave just like that?" I said.

Damon looked at his brother, as to say, 'come on Stefan.'

They were. It was true...and Damon wanted to tell me.

Then all of the sudden, my head started to hurt. BAD. My hand shot up to my head and I winced in pain. Everything started to fade away...

I opened my eyes as if I was on the floor again. Back to last night. I saw Katherine on the floor, Stefan holding a stake to her chest. She looked pretty beat up, and she looked as if she was about to pass out.

"Leave town and never come back. Or I will kill you on sight, do you understand?"

She smirked a little. "Oh I understand. What _you _need to understand Stefan, is whenever I find your girlfriend, all alone...I WILL kill her." she replied. She said the last part differently then in her normal fashion...not intimidating, but more like a promise. She sounded more psycho then usual.

Everything came fading back, and I saw Stefan and Damon by my sides, worried looks painted on their faces.

How did I know that that happened? How did I see that?

_I told you, i'm a part of you._

Huh? "Y-...you would hide something like that from me?" I whispered.

Damon furrowed his eyebrows. "How do you know-"

"I SAW it. My head just started hurting and I...saw it..." I said confused.

Stefan gave a knowing look to his brother but didn't say anything. "Why don't you get dressed and we can leave."

With their vampire speed, they were gone in one second. Everything was..._quiet_. I really wasn't used to this.

I got into my dress, [dress link: . ] and curled my hair. The party was a little more casual then the one tomorrow.

I walked downstairs, a blank look on my face. I opened the door, and got in my car, but a confused Stefan knocked on my window.

I sighed and rolled down the window. "Yes?"

"I thought I was your date?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Not anymore. I don't like guys who lie, thank you very much." then I drove off.

God, I felt like such a bitch for doing that. But I was mad at them, for keeping something as important as that from me.

I drove up to the party, and found my dad there. Woaah, was this gonna be awkward.


	23. PREVIEW FOR THE FUTURE

[ Hey guys. Thought i'd show you a preview of what's coming up. I know it may be getting kind of boring, but trust me, i've got great plans for this story! So here we go...just a bunch of quotes from the upcoming chapters! ]

* * *

"_I can't do this anymore. I CAN'T be fought over by you two any longer! It's gotten out of hand."_

"_I know about Stefan and Damon."_

"_Dad, please don't kill them!"_

"_It's either that or...one last option."_

_[angry] "You REALLY thought you could get rid of me that easily? I told you, they are MINE. And always will be...I told you if you got near them again you'd die. I tend to keep my promises."_

_[chuckles darkly] "Hello, little sister."_

"_Daddy's got a dark secret. And it has to do with your precious Damon Salvatore." [chuckles] "Did you really think Damon followed you home that day at the grill because he LIKED you?"_

_[Conscience/Guardian Angel] "Your in the middle of a war, Amber. The Salvatores, Your dad, Katherine, and Nick surround you. Your stuck in the middle."_

"_What am I supposed to do?"_

_[Conscience/Guardian Angel] "It's gonna be ugly...there's only one way to fix all of this chaos."_

"_What?"_

_[Conscience/Guardian Angel] "You have to die."_

_

* * *

_

[ Thank you so much for the reviews ! This story isn't **anywhere** near the end. It's gonna feel like the end for Amber though...you'll see. No, I am **not** killing her off. Lol. Sooo, I was thinking about writing another story (after this one, of course) except it would be a Damon love story. It would be more slow paced then this. Anyway,** thank you **for the reviews so far. ]


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three – Nothing Lasts Forever

I got out of the car and slammed the door. My dad immediately grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me to Mayor Lockwood and Tyler.

Ugh, I don't want to talk to that douche-bag right now. I smiled, and my dad looked at Mayor Lockwood with a happy face, as if he just won the lottery. "Mayor Lockwood, it is so nice to finally meet you again."

I wanted to roll my eyes. But I didn't.

"This is my daughter, Amber. She moved here to live with me." He beamed.

He actually seemed proud of this. Who's to say he won't throw me out just like he did Nick?

"She's lovely. Hello Amber. This is my son Tyler." Mayor smiled at me.

Tyler looked boredly at me, then he realized it was ME, and a smirk spread across his features.

I did a small nod to Tyler, and he just shook his head and smiled, and looked off in some other direction amused. Whatever.

Our dad left, to talk about something and left me and Tyler alone.

"So, your dad's an idiot, huh?" he asked me.

I snorted. "How did you know?" I said sarcastically.

He smirked. "He's friends with my dad. Of course he's an idiot."

I shook my head and smiled. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Aren't the girls supposed to have a date?" he asked.

"Aren't the boys supposed to ask for one?"

We both smiled at each other, amused. We were like each other, in a way.

"Well, I guess we're both taken then." He replied, setting down his drink and pulling me to the dance floor.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You're my date. Deal with it."

I rolled my eyes. "Why is that?"

"Look, i'm doing you a favor. Our dads would BOTH be pissed and on our asses if we didn't find anyone." He replied, dancing with me.

I laughed. "Okay, Tyler. Fine."

He smiled, as we both danced around with the other teens in Mystic Falls, having the occasional conversation.

Tyler was cool in my book. Hell, I can't even believe I just said that.

I was too wrapped up in our conversation, which by the way, was about the disappearances, when he said something totally random.

"I have to go...err, don't follow me out." He said, about to walk out.

I stopped him. "Why? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's my problem...just forget it." He walked outside quickly. I ran after him, but as soon as I made it to the doors, he was gone.

I sighed and leaned against a pole. I looked up at the stars...it was so beautiful out here at night. The full moon reminded me of Thomas, for obvious reasons.

"I'm sorry."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

I knew this was Stefan.

I sighed. "Why would you keep something as important as that from me?"

I felt him hug me from behind. "Because I didn't want you to freak out and worry...Katherine bluffs. A lot."

I smiled a little. "Stefan, you are too sweet for your own good."

He placed his chin on my shoulder, his head next to mine. "Nice enough to not interrupt you and Tyler's date."

I laughed. "Date? Seriously?"

He smiled.

"Never. Tyler and I are too much alike for that to ever happen. He's cool and all, but no. Why would I consider that when I have you two?" I smiled. I turned around to look at him, and he placed his arms around my hips.

"I don't know." He smiled. "I guess I just worry too much."

"That's an understatement." I smiled back, and kissed him.

Then I heard heels clicking on the wood of the 'porch', I guess you could call it, and then silence.

I pulled away and looked at the person.

Shit! Elena!

I've been keeping it a secret that Stefan and I liked each other for awhile. Now she would probably never speak to me again.

Yes, she still loved Stefan.

"Some true friend you are." She mumbled, a sad look on her face. I think she was trying to look angry, but she was WAY too sad to show it.

I felt so bad.

"Elena, i-" I was interrupted by Bonnie.

Bonnie came walking out to Elena, and placed her arm around her shoulders. "Come on Elena." she said saving my ass. She gave me a look as to say, 'you owe me.'

I smiled and mouthed, 'thank you.'

Stefan turned back to me. "She's STILL not over me?" he asked, surprised.

I shook my head. "Nope."

"She's pretty desperate." Damon's voice rang.

I smiled, and rolled my eyes. "And you're pretty mean!" I said in a sing-song voice.

All of the sudden, my father walked out in a huff. He looked a little...err, afraid? Mad? Maybe a mixture of the two.

He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Stefan. "We have to go home...now."

"Wait." I laughed, he wasn't usually like this. "Why?"

"Because uh..." he looked at the Salvatores and tried to make up an excuse. Ohh, he was not lying to me right now. Maybe it had something to do with 'slaying?'

I'm still not over that. He really doesn't seem like the type.

"I have something important to tell you." He replied, looking me in the eyes.

Damon looked at us with concern. Dad was definitely telling the truth about that though...the look in his eye, I certainly didn't like it. It had something crazy gleaming in it.

Maybe he found out?

I nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later guys.." I said to Stefan and Damon on my way out, and followed my dad.

When we got home, and I walked in I was expecting a full on explanation! God, I feel like a parent.

He stopped, and turned around to face me. Whoaa, this was serious. I could just tell.

"You're keeping something from me...and I don't like it." He spoke with a hint of danger in his voice, mixed with seriousness.

I was actually a bit scared. I don't know if I should tell him. But I can't keep this anymore...well, he wouldn't try to kill them if I loved them that much, right? Right?

I sighed. First off, I wanted to know this was really what he meant before I go blurting out something that he wasn't even talking about. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I _mean, _you're keeping something BIG from me. I just know that it's something bad. Before I tell you what I need to tell you, you're going to tell me what it is." He said sternly, and walked up to me. He looked me in the eyes, making me know that this was serious.

I sighed. "Okay. The Salvatore brothers aren't who you think they are..." I started, but he cut me off.

"I KNEW it!" He yelled out, and turned around. He paced the room.

"What do you mean, you _knew?_" I asked, confused. Did he know this entire time?

"The other day. I was with the police, looking at old cases for animal attacks. We were seeing if, this was the only time that this vampire thing was going on. But apparently, it's been going on for years! And guess who I saw in one of the news stories in the background?" He looked at me seriously. "Stefan Salvatore. I knew he had something to do with it. Now that you told me BOTH of them are, I think it's time I go pay them a visit." He grabbed his jacket and opened the front door.

"Dad, NO!" I yelled, and grabbed his arm. He stopped, and looked at me.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "You really fell in love with them, didn't you?" He yelled. He closed the front door, and turned to face me. "You fell in love with those...demons! Those monsters!"

"Yeah, dad? Well I see a monster too. He's tall, and he didn't even let his own SON live with him!" I barked out.

Oh no. That was harsh...He swallowed hard and looked at me.

"Well I was just doing it for your safety. That's all." He said back, more quietly.

"Dad, you can't kill them. Please...just a different option." I pleaded.

He sighed, and sat down on the steps. I went to sit next to him. "Well, I did think of another option. I knew this would happen...all of this..."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused. He knew all of this would happen? As in, me falling in love with the Salvatores?

What is going ON?

"I knew they were vampires all along...look, I rather tell you this later. If I told you now, you'd hate me forever. I'll tell you the reason why I didn't kill them too, but this is not for discussion right now." He sighed. "The thing I wanted to tell you was,...we're moving out of Mystic Falls. There's too much danger here for us. I can't have you here anymore. I won't tell you where we're going...I know you'll tell Damon and Stefan."

"W-what?" I yelled, standing up in anger. "You're not serious!"

He nodded. "It's either that, or I go to their house now and kill them. What will it be, Amber?"

I sighed. I didn't want to move and I didn't want them to die. But I had to leave this all behind, I guess. Good things always come to an end.

"Fine. We'll move. Just...just give me at least 2 more days here. Just 2." I replied. I needed a few days to say good-byes and spend time with everyone before I leave.

"Okay. But on Monday, we leave." He said, getting up and walking to his office.

Tears fell down my cheeks. I had to tell them I was leaving...I had to.

I got in my car and drove off to their house. Soon enough, I was at their front door, waiting.

Damon answered the door, his tie loose and his shirt buttoned down. I immediately hugged him, as if the world was going to end. Tears stained my cheeks, my mascara smearing. But I didn't care.

He closed the door behind us and I let go. I saw Stefan standing in the living room, looking at me worried. I ran to him and hugged him too. As soon as I let go, I blurted ut everything.

"He knows! He's known all along!" I cried. "He's making us move somewhere far away! He won't even tell me where because he KNOWS i'll tell you two!" I sobbed. "I won't see any of you ever again!"

Damon and Stefan shared a look.

"Can't you two just see me in my dreams?" I suggested. Maybe they could?

"I wouldn't be able to. You'd be too far away, and I wouldn't know where you were." Damon said.

"Look...I know I never chose between you two, but...i'm just so sorry. It's better I leave with you two over me then heartbroken. So, I should never see you two after this." Tears fell down my face, dripping onto the floor. "_Never._"

Damon looked at me, his mouth open slightly. He looked at the floor, trying to hide his emotions. I looked at Stefan. He was smiling, trying to act like he wasn't affected for my sake, but his eyes were watery. Oh god...my heart. It kept beating and beating like it was going to explode again. I knew this feeling.

It was _heartbreak._

"I have to go. I'll write a goodbye letter or something. I'm leaving in two days." I mumbled, and walked out of there.

I got into my car, but before I left, Damon yelled out to me. "Wait!"

I didn't move. He walked up to the car, anger written all over his face. "You _can't _leave me here." He spoke.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry Damon. It's over now...all of it. Just forget me." I said quietly, trying not to cry even more. I hated saying those words. I didn't mean not one of them...I don't want them to forget me. But it's for the best.

"No. I'll never forget...one day i'll find you." he replied, his hand on the rolled down window. "I _swear._" He promised. He then let go, and walked backward to watch me drive away.

I sighed, and drove away. Knowing my father, we were probably gonna move somewhere VERY far like California, or Michigan.

I doubt that Damon would find me. So i'm going to make a pact to myself.

One day, I'll come back for them. When I'm an adult, i'll come back to Mystic Falls, buy a house and see them again. I needed to. I will.

Somehow, making that promise to myself eased the pain a little. Knowing someday in the future I would see them. I know I would.

But it kinda funny, actually. In the beginning, I always said to myself, I wouldn't become a Katharine. I wouldn't break both their hearts. But the truth is, that's _exactly _what I've become. That's _exactly _what I did. No matter on purpose, or by accident, I did this. It was all my fault...falling in love with both of them.

But it all had to end sometime. Even with vampires, nothing lasts forever.


	25. Chapter 24

_NOTE: About 75% probably stopped reading this XD._

_Well, it's back :)_

Chapter Twenty Four – The Horrible Truth

I got inside, and walked upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down in the chair beside my desk and sniffled as tears came down. What was I thinking? How the hell would I be able to see them again? My father would never let me come back here. With the money my mother makes, I could buy three mansions in Mystic Falls. That was a benefit of being rich, I suppose. But he would never let me go...ever.

A deep, male voice rang from the other side of the room. "Hello, little sister."

I widened my eyes, and slowly turned in my chair to face the window. I gasped as I saw Nick standing there. His skin was perfectly pale, and he was tall, like a structured statue. His hair was spiked up and black, just like how it used to be. His eyes were no longer a deep blue, for now they were a light sky blue. He didn't wear a smile like he used to. He didn't even look relatively happy at all. He looked more angry than ever.

"N-...Nick?" I questioned, standing up. I wanted to run to him and hug him, but my legs were frozen. My body refused to move.

At that moment, was the first time in my life I wanted to go back to being a little girl. I wanted to go back to calling that little bear on the bottle Mr. Juice, I wanted to go back to talking and cuddling with my teddy bears and stuffed animals, pretending they were my real friends, (because I didn't have any) But most of all, I wanted to go back to spending time with my big brother. The one person in my life at the time that made me...SO...happy.

"You've certainly grown." He mumbled, a little shocked at my appearance.

He no longer glowed like he used to. He seemed so...cold, and just no life in him whatsoever. I know he's dead, but...still.

"I..." I started, but I couldn't really speak. My teary eyes were having a mind of their own, and watery streams ran down my cheeks. "I missed you." I whispered.

"I didn't come here to visit." He stated. "They would kill me..."

"W-who would?" I asked.

"This clan i'm with. Look, they don't even know i'm gone, so I need to make this quick." He said quickly, and walked up to me. "I need you to know something."

"So after years and _years _of not knowing you were even alive, you don't even stay to talk with me? Not even a hug?" I asked, a little hurt.

"Just, listen to me. There's no point in getting attached if...nevermind. Look, I-"

I sighed. "STOP with the secrets already. I have a right to know." I stated, a little angrily. I was a little over DONE with secrets. First my father going all Buffy the Vampire Slayer on me, then my brother is a vampire. I was just finished.

"After I leave here tonight...there's no point in telling dad I visited, or no point in trying to find me. Okay? Simple as that."

"You're not telling me everything."

He swallowed hard. He looked at the ground then back up at me. "The clan I told you about...they're going to kill me."

I gasped. This was just IT. I broke down. All from withdrawal of my bestest friend for years, not seeing him more than half of my life, and because I was going to never see him again.

"T-they can't. You have to escape! You just can't die on me." I sobbed.

"I have to die. I want more than anything to stay here with you, but I can't." he sighed, "But I need to tell you something...far more important before I go."

I nodded, and looked up at him, into his eyes.

"I didn't want you to find out this way...but I know about something..._dark _and _twisted _about our father. Something far more sadistic than you could imagine." He frowned.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "W-what?"

Now, Nick was never one to judge. EVER. And just hearing him call OUR father 'dark' and 'sadistic' it was very, very odd. I mean look at my father. No matter how mean he can be at times, or strict, he's still caring. We ARE moving because of the disappearances. He just wants to make sure it doesn't happen to me, either.

He looked at my wall and chuckled darkly. No, not out of humor or hilariousness. More like dryly and angrily. "Daddy's got a dark secret. And it has to do with your precious Damon Salvatore." He stated, a little more angrily. "Did you really think he followed you home that day from the grill because he _liked _you?"

I looked at him, confused. One, how did he know that? And two, what does he mean? I know that Damon was acting a bit suspicious that day, totally unlike himself, but still...

Wait, why DID he follow me home that day? I know he didn't like me, but I always thought it was to mess with Stefan. And what did my father have to do with that, anyway?

"Guess who was the one to turn me?"

I widened my eyes. WHAT?

Damon tore us apart like this? He was that cruel?

I couldn't believe this. I couldn't believe HIM. He basically killed my brother. But what did dad have to do with this?

"That's right. That's not even the worst part." He scoffed. "You're gonna get a real kick out of this. Daddy _dearest _was fucking _there._"

I gasped slightly, more tears falling down. "No. No that can't be true..."

"But i'm not even _done _yet. That's not where this story ends...ohhh no. It ends with _you."_

I furrowed my eyebrows. "H-how?"

"Because...Damon was going to kill you. Until dad stopped him. He didn't want you to die. So, our twisted father made a deal with Damon. To TAKE you when you turned 17. So that you two could have more time together, and so you could grow up. So when you turned the big one seven, he made mom ship you on down to Mystic Falls, just to basically _kill _his own. Daughter."

That's when I lost it. I stood there in silence, the world blurring around me. My insides felt like they were on fire. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to _die. _Tears fell down my cheeks as I tried to breathe, but I felt I couldn't.

"So Damon pretended to be in LOVE with you this WHOLE time, to KIDNAP you! To make you his blood slave, his thing! He would have KILLED you when he got bored with you!" He yelled angrily.

That statement made me cry even more. I was torn apart, on the inside completely. This was too much all at once. He PRETENDED to be in love with me?

So none of it was ever real? NONE?

I knew love was never real. Just like I told Damon in that dream. None of it was EVER. REAL.

All those wonderful times we had together. Was acting.

I hiccuped and sobbed for a few more seconds, before looking up at Nick with wet cheeks and red eyes. I probably looked terrible. "W-what if we are moving because he DOESN'T want to k-kill me?" I managed to choke out.

"I don't know. Just know...I don't want you to be here with that crazy, twisted, psycho-maniac. Come with me...we can escape together." He said, holding out his hand.

I looked at him shocked for a moment. Those familiar words...

_'Come with me...'_

This looked exactly like...when I was in the car, passed out in Damon's backseat. He was holding out his hand, telling me to come with him.

What was even weirder was...it was DAMON'S car. And we were just talking about him. He kept saying something like, 'don't let him kill you too'. He had just told me Damon was gonna kill me.

So I...PREDICTED this? I saw this?

"I can turn you, and we can live together forever. Just like we promised when you were little." He smiled a bit, just thinking about it.

I stood up, and looked at him, overwhelmed with everything. I wasn't okay right now. And I couldn't do that, as much as I wanted to.

"I..." I started to say.. "I can't. I need to be alone right now."

He swallowed hard, obviously disappointed. "Okay...fine. But i'm going to visit you from time to time...i'm just gonna have to hide out forever."

I laughed a little. "Bye."

He smiled, and he vanished.

As much as I wanted to jump off of a bridge right now, I sat onto my bed...

and cried...

pathetically.

My phone rang, and I read the caller ID. Bonnie.

"Hey Bon." I wiped my tears.

"Hey...you want to come over? I'm warn out from the party...but hey, not like I don't want to spend time with my bestie, huh?"

I laughed. I needed to forget Damon, and just be happy. "Sure."

I hung up, and got ready. Into my car I went, and drove over to Bonnie's.

Once I entered her house, I saw Tyler, Jeremy, Elena and Matt, plus Caroline there. Matt and Caroline were cuddling together on the couch. (aww.)

I smiled, "You invited everyone."

"Of course...all those stupid parents around, couldn't really have fun, now could we?" She smiled.

I smiled back. "No, we couldn't."

"Let's do something fun." Caroline suggested. "Like ohh! Spin the bottle!"

I smiled. "Yeah, let's do it."

Bonnie grabbed Tyler's empty beer bottle out of his hand, and gave him a look. He simply smiled and she rolled her eyes. "Guess we found our bottle."

We all sat down on the ground, and Bonnie placed the bottle in the middle of our circle.

"I feel like i'm in the 7th grade." Matt said.

"Oh shh. Spin the bottle is timeless." I replied.

He chuckled.

"So who first?" Jeremy asked.

We all looked at each other.

"Since it's Tyler's bottle...i think he should go." Bonnie smiled at Tyler.

We all laughed at him, and he sighed. "Fine, whatever. Someone has to be brave."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

He spun it, and it landed on Caroline. Matt gave him a small glare.

"Dude...no. She's out." Matt demanded.

Bonnie laughed. "Okay, Caroline can't play."

"Ugh." She sighed.

"Spin again, Ty," I said, and he reached out to spin it. The bottle landed on me. ME!

I gasped. "Can I be out, too?"

They laughed. "Sorry Amber. But no."

I sighed. "Fine. Come here, Ty." I grabbed his shirt collar, and kissed him. At first he didn't kiss back, out of surprise, but then he started to. I got freaked out, and backed away.

"I guess i'm next?" I questioned.

I spun it, and it landed on Elena. I cringed. "Pff. Spinning again..."

I spun it again, and it landed on Jeremy.

"Ooooo!" Bonnie said.

I rolled my eyes, and we both leaned in. Jeremy locked lips with me, and he kissed back pretty rough. After 3 seconds, we both sat back down, and I chuckled.

"Damn Jeremy." I noted. Tyler and Matt laughed, along with Caroline.

"Jeremy goes now." Bonnie said.

We all spun the bottle, and we all kissed each other, (besides Matt, he didn't play. And Elena and Jeremy, because they're brother and sister.)

"This game is getting borrinnng!" I said, laying back, throwing my hands up.

"Yeah...let's go outside." Tyler suggested.

"Fine." Bonnie agreed, and we all moved our party to the backyard.

The guys decided to play football, while us 4 girls sat on the deck, talking to each other, and watching the guys play.

"WOOOT! GO TYY!" I yelled, smiling.

Tyler stopped, and pointed at me. "HEY! IT'S _TYLER."_

I smiled, as I noticed Matt coming to tackle him. He tackled him over, and I laughed hard. So did Bonnie, Caroline, Elena, and Jeremy.

"DUDE! Get OFF!" Tyler yelled, and Matt rolled over on the ground, laughing.

"So...what team are you on?" I asked the girls.

"Matt's." Bonnie and Caroline answered.

"Jeremy's!" Elena said.

"Awesome. I'm on-"

"Jeremy's." Jeremy answered for me, putting an arm around me.

I laughed, and slid his arm off of me. "I barely know you."

"And yet, you kissed me." Jeremy smiled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, and looked at Bonnie.

She smiled, and we all heard Tyler and Matt scream.

We sharply turned our heads, to see the sprinklers on. Tyler was frozen, a look of anger on his face.

Matt was saying, "Oooh noo." And threw his hands up in frustration.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed, and ran into the sprinklers, running around with Matt and Tyler. Elena followed.

Jeremy picked me up bridal style, and ran with me into the sprinklers.

We all laughed as we chased each other around, just being crazy.

Tyler hugged me from behind, and kissed my cheek. I screamed, and struggled out of his arms. He laughed, and I faced him placing my hands on my hips.

He smirked, as he quickly took my jacket off, and ran off with it. I screamed, and chased him for it.

"Damn it TYLER!" I screamed. "I'M COLDDD!"

"WOOO!" He yelled, spinning my jacket in the air as he ran.

We all laughed, as we all just went crazy.

As I was chasing Tyler, someone picked me up from behind. They spun me around, and I noticed it was Jeremy.

"What, are you and Tyler teaming up on me?" I asked.

"Well it depends...are you on Team Jeremy now?"

I scoffed. "I'm still on Team Jacob thank you very much."

He chuckled. "Not if I can help it."

I screamed, as he twirled me around. He put me down, and I looked around. I saw all of them dancing around in a silly manner, because Tyler turned on the radio.

I laughed, as I saw Tyler dancing around swirling my hoodie in the air.

I ran up to him sneakily, and jumped up. I grabbed my hoodie, and ran off with it, putting it on and zipping it up. Once I did, I looked back at him sticking my tounge out.

It got late, and the sprinklers turned off. We were all soaking wet, and laughing as they walked me to my car.

I stopped at my car door. "I'll see you guys later."

"bye." They all said.

I hugged them all, and left off in my car.

I sighed. Sure, I had fun tonight...LOTS, but nothing would ever change the truth. Truth be told, this wasn't the first time I had been heartbroken.

As I drove home, all I thought about was that certain boy...the one who broke it the first time.

Thomas.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five – Forever

I walked inside my house, feeling empty and hollow inside. I felt so...odd. Not like anything i've felt in a long, long time. I looked out my window and sighed, as the night fog rolled in, and the full moon shone above our house.

I swallowed hard, remembering...

_I laughed as I ran to the forest, passing through the trees and being chased by him. He laughed as he chased me too, knowing full well he would catch me. I looked up at the stars, smiling at them. But that stupid move caused me to fall._

_I tumbled over and screamed out, as I hit the ground in surprise. He towered over me, the biggest smile on his face of amusement._

"_Thomas..." I whispered, smiling. He crouched down beside me and pulled me into his arms. He kissed my forehead, and held me tighter, in the cold winter air._

"_I'm cold." I said, shivering. He buried my face into his chest out of love, smiling down at me._

"_There's something you must know..." He whispered. I looked up at him, a little worried. He was never one to keep secrets from me._

"_I love you." He smiled, and I smiled back._

_All of the sudden, his eyes glowed yellow, and he howled softly at the moon. I gasped, and got out of his arms, backing away from him the best I could on the ground._

"_Y-...you..." I said, not being able to even consider what he could be._

_It was impossible, after all._

_He looked at me with worry, and crawled closer to me. I backed away every time he took a step, as much as I could._

"_I...I thought you loved me?" He asked, a little sadly. "I wanted to show you who I really was..."_

_I swallowed hard, and stayed there, frozen. I couldn't move._

"_I'm exactly what you're thinking I am..." He looked at the ground. "A werewolf."_

_I looked up at the moon, scared for my life. I remembered, in those movies...full moon, = werewolf._

_I looked back at him, a little scared._

"_Don't worry...I won't hurt you." He said, not making me feel ANY better._

_I looked at him with shock and worry, as he came closer to me. I WANTED to move, to run away, but my legs were frozen. He placed his hand on the side of my face, looking at me with his glowing, yellow eyes._

_I swallowed hard out of fear._

"_Do you still love me?" He asked quietly._

_I nodded my head, truthfully I still did. But I was a little afraid._

"_I won't hurt you." He promised me, and his eyes went back to normal. I sighed of relief, and he held me in his arms._

"_I'll love you forever." he promised, like he always did._

_And I believed him._

I opened my eyes, blinking back tears. I missed him so much. But he never loved me..never.

Those words always seemed so...real. But they weren't. They never were.

I sniffled, as more memories came flooding back. I missed him so much.

Even though he never loved me, I always loved him. And now my heart was broken all over again...first Thomas, now Damon. Why did guys always use me?

I was _still _heartbroken over Damon and Thomas. Why should I waste my time thinking about them?

I _still _felt that pain.

I sighed, and pressed my forehead against the window, watching the rain fall down heavily. A tear slid down , as all of these memories I just wanted to _forget _kept rushing back.

_I ran, trying to catch my breath as I ran down the street. It was raining hard, and it was night time. The forest was right next to me, so I took that chance and ran inside it to hide. I tumbled over behind a bush...maybe I was safe here to hide?_

_I looked around me with fear, and Thomas jumped out at me from behind the bush. I screamed, and tried to get up, but he pushed me back down. He frantically grabbed my arms and looked at me with all seriousness, acting like nothing had just happened. Acting like he DIDN'T just try to rip me apart completely._

_His eyes were glowing, and his teeth were sharp. "NO! NOOO." I screamed, crying._

"_You love me..." He said frantically. "You still love me." He kept repeating over and over to himself, trying to convince himself that I did. I looked at him with fear, afraid he was totally losing it._

"_Don't kill me." I pleaded. "PLEASE."_

_He looked at me with a hurt expression. "I can't control it Amber...it wants me to...rip you apart. And eat you alive." He snarled, and I screamed, and got up. I ran away, as he chased me._

_He was in the middle of transformation, I knew it. I just didn't understand why it was going so slowly. All of the sudden, I heard him howl behind me, and I stopped in fear. Oh no._

_I slowly turned around, and saw his ears change shape. He was crouched over on the ground, his body changing shape and ripping. I gasped, and turned around to run more._

_It only gets worse from here._

_I saw a car, that was stopped by the street once I reached the end of the forest. There was a guy in it, trying to start the car. Luckily enough, it just started as soon as I got there. I ran up to his window, and banged on it to get his attention._

"_Help me! PLEASE!" I screamed, tears rolling down my cheeks I was so scared. He rolled down his window with furrowed eyebrows._

"_What's the problem, miss?" He asked._

_I ran to the other side of the car. There was no time for this. As soon as I got in, I yelled, "Just DRIVE! Please!"_

"_W-why? What's wrong? Your safe here." He tried to reassure me._

_I saw the leaves moving behind him, in the forest. I swallowed hard. "I'll explain later! DRIVE!"_

_I breathed harder as he looked at me with a confused expression, and a wolf stepped out of the forest. I gasped as I just realized, "CLOSE YOUR WINDOW!" I screamed._

_It was too late...Thomas snarled at us, and he leaped at the car. He bit into the man's head and he screamed._

_I screamed too, watching as Thomas tore him apart. I quickly swung my leg over, and pushed on the pedal to go. Thomas was following me with speed, as I drove quickly._

"_Please stop." I prayed quietly. "Make it stop, please." I whispered, with tears. I looked over at the dead man next to me, and I quickly looked away after. Let's just say there wasn't much of a man left._

_I looked in my rearview mirror, and saw that Thomas was gone. I stopped the car, and opened the door, pushing the man out. I closed the door again and sighed._

_I got into the driver's seat, and placed my head against the wheel, crying my eyes out. When someone knocked on the window, I jumped up in alarm and surprise._

_I looked, and it was Thomas in his human form. I swallowed hard, looking at him. He had blood all over him._

_He opened the door, and held me in his arms. I struggled at first, but then I gave in, crying into his shoulder._

"_You killed him, Thomas." I whispered. "And you were gonna kill me too."_

"_I'm so sorry." He apologized, and kissed my head._

At that point, I couldn't take it.

"_I love you."_

"_I'll love you forever."_

"_I won't hurt you."_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed, holding my head, crying. I didn't want to think about him anymore. I didn't want to think about all the stuff he put me through, for nothing.

Thinking back, it's hard to believe he never loved me. But he didn't.

He obviously didn't care at all, the way he broke up with me.

"_I can't do this anymore."_

Stop.

"_I...don't love you."_

STOP!

"_I never have."_

"Stop, please." I whispered, my eyes filled with tears as my back hit against the wall.

I was so done with this. My last day in Mystic Falls, and I'm thinking of Thomas. Ridiculous.

I sighed, and got up. I got into my car, and drove off for Elena's. I needed a friend right now...and, I need to make things right with her.

Once I got there, I saw an ambulance truck in front of her house. I furrowed my eyebrows, as I got out and looked around.

I saw someone get carried out on the stretcher...and it was...John Gilbert?

"What the hell..." I whispered to myself, and I walked toward Elena's open door. I walked in, but immediately stopped when I heard Katherine's name.

I stopped, and hid behind the wall to the living room, which they were in. Damon, Stefan and Elena were talking...about Katherine?

Eavesdropping was totally wrong. But for this, it was a necessity.

"She's been invited in. What are we gonna do?" Elena said, worried.

"Move." Damon suggested.

I could just TELL Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Elena. We'll protect you." Stefan said.

I could just TELL Damon rolled his eyes.

I smiled. No, no. Stop. Damon's a horrible person...I mean vampire.

I seriously hope he goes to hell. But wait...

Katherine...she was here?

I pieced it all together in my head. Katherine being invited in...John being carried out on the stretcher. Katherine did this. She's back.

I mentally cursed in my head. What was I supposed to do? I have to move.

I swallowed hard, as I thought and thought.

"Why is she back? Isn't Amber leaving?" Elena asked.

"Yeah." Damon replied quietly.

"Katherine will find her...I know it. Which is why Damon and I need to look for her."

Maybe if I act like I don't love the Salvatores, (not hard for Damon's case) maybe just maybe she'll leave me alone.

I smiled. I figured out a plan.

I sighed quietly, and walked in the living room quickly, with shock on my face. I had to act like I just got here, like I just saw all of this mess.

"Elena! What happened?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows. "Was that John Gilbert?"

"We think Katherine's back. But..thank god you're okay." Stefan said, walking over to me. "You're safe." He hugged me tightly.

God, I just wanted to stay in his arms forever...but I couldn't. I had to act.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled. I "pushed" him off, (more like he let me push him) and he looked at me with horror.

Quick, make up an excuse.

"You did this, Stefan." I said, on the verge of tears. I had to act like I was scared, or sad or something. "It's YOUR fault she's back."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, looking at me like I was crazy. Damon furrowed his eyebrows as he watched, as did Elena.

"You and Damon LURED her here. If you never came back to Mystic Falls..." I concluded in my head. "Katherine would have left me and Elena alone. But now she's back. And she WILL kill us."

Stefan was silent, as he realized this.

"What are you doing here, Amber?" Elena asked, with confusion.

"I needed to talk to you." I said, telling the truth. "And now, seems like I have about a million more topics to talk about with you, so please excuse us...Salvatores." I grabbed Elena's hand, and gave her a, "trust me" look. We walked into the kitchen.

But before we did, Damon appeared in front of us...damn that vampire speed.

"You seem a little angry for someone who was just over our house, devastated she had to leave her loved ones, hmm?" He said, a little suspicious.

"Considering all you've done..." I paused, glaring at him. "I have a right to be angry." I sighed, "Now move, Salvatore."

He looked at me with a confused, yet shocked expression. He obviously knew, that I knew something.

I pushed past him, Elena following. I opened the back door, that led to the backyard, and we walked out there.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A lot." I replied.

At that moment, I told her everything...about Thomas, and about Damon using me.

After that, she looked kind of angry. "I can't believe he did that to you." She stated.

I sighed. "I know." I looked up at her. "Look, I'm sorry about that whole, Stefan thing earlier."

"No, it's fine." She reassured me.

"Friends again?" I asked her.

She nodded with a smile.

I smiled back.

We both walked back inside, laughing and talking about memories and funny things that happened to us in the past. When we walked into the living room, we noticed the guys left.

I sighed. "I should go."

She nodded. "Good luck with your plan."

I nodded too, and smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you later." I hugged her.

I walked out to my car, and got in it. I drove off to my house, finding my dad walking out to his car.

I got out, walking over to him. I wonder where he's going.

"Hey dad!" I called out to him.

He looked up at me, and smiled. "Hey Amber. I'm going to the store to get a few things, then I have to talk to the council."

I nodded. "See you when you get back."

I walked into my house, running up the stairs and entering my room. I sighed and walked over to my mirror.

What was it about me...that made them not love me? How come I'm so horrible, such a bitch...such a loser?

I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't good enough. No matter what they say, I know Damon and Stefan would never actually love me more than they loved Katherine. They waited 145 years for her...that's true love right there.

I just wish it was real, you know? I loved Damon, too. My life wouldn't be the same without him.

Just as I was thinking about him, he appeared behind me. I refused to look at him...or even give him any attention. I stared into the mirror, at myself, wishing I could just make him go away.

"You can't ignore me forever." He said.

"I can try." I replied.

He sighed. "You love me too much...it's gonna be hard." He walked towards me, and stopped behind me. He looked into the mirror, as he took my hair and removed it from my neck, his fingers grazing my skin. I shivered a little. He smiled at me through the mirror.

I still stared into the mirror. I'm not giving in.

"You gonna resort to compelling me?" I said. "Is that what you did...to make me fall in love with you?" I whispered the last part.

"Why would I try to-..." He stopped immediately once he realized what I was talking about.

All of the sudden, I was thrown against the wall, and Damon's hands were pinning mine above my head. "Who told you?"

I swallowed hard, out of fear. "You're trying to threaten me now?" I asked, trying to be strong.

"Don't make me force it out of you." He said, in that dangerous tone he usually uses when he's mad.

"I knew it." I teared up, "I knew you never really loved me."

"It's not true. I did...I _do..._" He tried to find the words. "I'm guessing you want the truth, right?"

I nodded.

"At first...I didn't. That day we met, at the grill...i was trying to lure you in. Of course, it didn't work. But luckily, you made friends with Bonnie and Elena. As time passed, and we hung out more...I fell for you. I didn't know I'd love you _so _much." He whispered his last sentence, brushing my hair from my face with one of his hands, freeing my left hand. I dropped it to my side.

I looked up, at my ceiling, to keep tears from falling down. "You're lying. Stop lying..." I whispered. I couldn't accept it. I wouldn't.

"No, i'm not. I promise, i'm not." He replied. "I can't change the way I feel about you. In my heart...I know i'll love you forever."

God, no. Not those words. _Not_ that promise.

Those words were the exact same as Thomas's.

And, those words made me snap.

I pushed him off of me, (well tried) and placed my head in my hands. "No you won't! You're lying!"

He grabbed my hands, and pulled them off of my face. He looked into my eyes.

When he did that, I saw Thomas. I saw Damon's body...but Thomas's head. Why was I visioning this?

"I love you Amber...why can't you see that?" He said.

I gasped slightly, tears rolling down. I placed my hand on the side of his face...it's been SO long since i've seen Thomas. I know it's not really him...but, in my mind, it could have been. It might as well have been.

I placed a soft kiss on his lips, wanting...hoping, wishing for Thomas.

Truth is...I'll love him forever.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six – Hurt, Loveless, Lifeless

I quickly pulled away, knowing it wasn't Thomas. I knew this before, but nothing could ever change that it was DAMON, not Thomas.

"Stop...I can't do this." I said. I looked into his blue eyes for the first time in forever, and immediately felt guilt...i didn't want to do this to him. But he hurt me. He RUINED me.

He swallowed hard, and looked at me. "No...you're not doing this. You're not doing this to me." He tried to convince himself. He was obviously hurt by this.

"I'm sorry, Damon." I whispered. "Forget me."

"No...I can't. I won't leave."

"Please." I asked, tears falling down. "I love Stefan..." I just wished none of this happened...then I could go on with my life like a normal girl. Just...normal.

He gave me one last look, of heartbreak, and sorrow. He then vanished from my sight completely.

|Third Person POV|

Damon walked into the boarding house, throwing his leather jacket aside. He automatically noticed a change in the atmosphere...he knew someone was in the house. In fact, he knew exactly who this was.

"Very brave of you to come here." He stated, looking back at his ex lover, Katherine. He still loved her on the inside, truthfully. But his feelings for her have gone down some since he learned that she didn't care where he was.

"I wanted to say goodbye." She said, sitting on that red couch of theirs, gazing at him.

He turned to her. "Leaving so soon?" he asked.

She sighed. "I know where I'm not wanted."

He walked towards her. "Don't pout. It's not attractive for a woman your age."

She scoffed, "Ouch."

He walked away from her. Every second he looked at her, he couldn't take. All he felt was pain, and more heartbreak. He couldn't take that right now. There was just no way.

She appeared in front of him. "What, no goodbye kiss?" She asked him, in her usual manner.

He had to appear strong. In his own mind, he hated her guts. But in his heart, he loved her. He would have done anything for her...but love could easily turn to hatred. And that's what Damon wanted to do.

"Why don't I kill you instead?" He asked her, glaring at her.

She simply snorted. She saw through his facade...she knew him too well. She could work him anyway she wanted...and gotten away with it.

He decided to ask the question that has been pondering around in his mind. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nostalgia, Curiosity...etc, etc." She replied.

"I'm better at the one-liners Katherine." He smirked. "What are you up to?"

"Trust me, Damon...when i'm up to something...you'll know it." She reassured. "So come on...kiss me, or kill me Damon. Which will it be?" She stepped closer to him, an inch away from his face. "You know your only capable of one."

No...he couldn't do this. He loved Amber, more than her. He had to try, to be good to her. Katherine was just using him...she would never love him...ever.

He walked away...and Katherine reappeared in front of him. She pushed him to the ground, climbing on top of him. "My sweet..." She rubbed his chest,kissing his neck. "Innocent...Damon."

He couldn't do this. He had to resist.

He pushed her to the ground, climbing on top of her, pinning her. His hand was at her throat.

He wanted to kill her...he needed to.

But up until that smile of hers appeared on her face, he held his strength.

At that moment, he lost it. All emotions he had felt, all that waiting he had done for her, came piling up to the surface. He smashed his lips to hers, then went to kiss her neck.

She smiled. "Now that's where I like it." She said, knowing she had won.

She threw him to the wall, and tore open his shirt. She caressed his toned chest with her hands, going back in to kiss him once more. He needed this...he's waited for her for 145 years. He needed HER. He tore open her shirt, pressing her up against the desk nearby, kissing her neck.

But he couldn't ignore the one question that's been bugging him for years, and years.

"Wait..." he said, panting out of breath. "Brief pause."

Katherine then got irritated, and pushed him off, as to say 'get on with it'

"I have a question...answer it wrong, and its back to fireworks, and rockets and glares...but answer it right...and i'll forget the last 145 years missing you." he totally broke his strong front he had made right there, and planned on keeping it broken. He loved her...and she was the second best thing to what he could have had.

"I'll forget it...I'll forget how much I loved you, and I'll forget everything and we can start over." He continued. He walked toward her slowly. "This could be our defining moment...because when we have the time...it's the beauty of eternity." He placed both of his hands on the sides of her face. "I just need the truth...just _once..."_

"Stop." Katheirne held her hand up. "I already know the question...and its answer."

He brushed her hair out of her face, waiting hopefully for the answer.

"The truth is..." She paused.

"I never loved you."

At that moment, his heart felt like it had broken, even though it's not beating. He felt like his insides were on fire, he felt...horrible.

"It was always Stefan."

Those last words of hers made him feel even worse. Both of the women he had ever loved...loved his brother.

He waited 145 years for her...and the whole time, she never loved him. She lied to him, she never meant any of it.

She sighed, and took his hands off of her. She walked away.

He stood there frozen, not able to move...he couldn't think, he couldn't speak. All he felt was pain, and sorrow.

| LATER – ELENA'S HOUSE |

Elena sighed, and walked into her bedroom. She gasped, and put her hand to her heart. "You scared me."

Damon was sitting on her bed. "Just doing my part in the neighborhood watch."

She sighed. "Thanks...for looking out for us. For me."

"That's me...trusty bodyguard...calm in crisis."

"Have you been drinking?" She asked him. He wasn't his usual self.

He held up his hand, and pinched together his fingers, as to say 'A little'.

"And you're upset..that's not a good combination." Elena worried.

"I'm not upset...upset is an emotion specific for those who care."

"C'mon, Damon. That's a lie...you care." She said skeptically.

He looked at her with surprise.

"I saw Amber reject Stefan...and if she rejects him, she rejects you." She sighed. "She told me something about that..."

"Tell me." He said, standing up. "What did she say."

She swallowed hard. "She said..." she hesitated. "I don't know, Damon. Maybe it's best if you didn't know."

"No...you have to tell me. Please." He grabbed her by her arms. "I'm begging you."

She sighed. "She said...she loves Stefan. Face it, Damon. She's always gonna love Stefan."

He let go of her angrily, as Jeremy walked in the room.

"What's going on in here?"

Elena pulled out of his hands, "Nothing Jeremy...just go back to bed."

"No it's not okay, Elena." Damon said angrily. "He...he wants to be a vampire." He pushed Jeremy up against the wall, placing his hand to his neck, as Elena screamed, "DAMON NO!"

"You can shut off the pain. It's the easiest thing in the world! All you have to do is flip the switch..." he then snapped Jeremy's neck, and Jeremy's body fell to the ground.

"NOO!" Elena screamed, and crouched down beside his body. She started to cry, and looked up at Damon with horror.

He walked away...hurt, loveless, lifeless.

She then noticed the big ring on Jeremy's finger...and immediately calmed down.

|Amber's POV|

I woke up the next morning, picking up my phone from the nightstand. I saw 3 missed calls.

Bonnie

Bonnie

Matt

I called Bonnie back first, and before I could even say hello, she said her next sentence in frantics.

"Oh my god, Amber. Caroline's in the hospital. Come quick."

"On my way." I replied quickly, and jumped out of bed. I quickly got dressed, did my makeup and hair, and drove to the hospital.

Once I got there, I saw Damon and Bonnie standing in a group, talking. I walked over to them.

"Bonnie!" I yelled.

She ran over to me, and hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god, Amber. They said she has a slim chance of making it." She walked back over with me, to Damon.

I admit, it was a little hard being around Damon. After I found out, and he had hurt me so badly, I couldn't bare being around him.

"Don't you know a spell we could do, to make her better? To heal her?" I asked Bonnie.

"No...I don't." She admitted.

"No, you don't." Damon said. "Because it took Emily YEARS to learn a spell like that."

"Well I can take down a vampire. Spell was easy to learn." She smirked.

Damon faced me, ignoring Bonnie. "I could give her my blood...to heal her."

I lowered my head, looking at the ground. I wasn't myself anymore. I shook my head. "No."

Bonnie looked at me, and noticed me acting different.

"It will be out of her system in a day, and it will save her." Damon said, trying to convince me. He spoke in a sweeter voice immediately, noticing my change in mood too.

"Do it." Bonnie demanded. I looked up at her, and she sighed. "This is _Caroline._ We CAN'T let her die."

I looked at Damon for the first time. I sighed, "Fine, whatever."

Bonnie walked away. I gave one last look at Damon, and pushed past him. I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. "Can we talk?" He asked.

I sighed, and turned around. "About?"

"About what happened last night...why did you kiss me? And why did you do this?" he asked.

"I only kissed you because I imagined you as someone else." I stated rather icily.

He looked at me with pain. "Who?" he dared to ask.

I sighed. "My ex...Thomas. I told you about him."

He bit the inside of his bottom lip. "I just want to know...why?"

"Can we stop this?" I asked, breaking my strong barrier. I pulled my hand out of his. "Can we stop pretending like you care, and like I don't?"

"Amber..."

"No. I have to go." I stated, and walked off.

I walked out of that hospital, and drove off to the Salvatore house. I had to see Stefan.

Once he answered the door, I walked in the house, pushing past him.

He looked at me oddly, and turned to face me. He didn't even close the door.

"Amber...?" He questioned, confused.

"Hey Stefan. Tell me something...are you into-" I kicked the door closed. "Secret relationships?" I asked, and smashed my lips to his. He kissed back, as if he was glad, and happy. I pulled away, an inch from his face.

He smiled. "Only with you."

I giggled, and kissed him more.

"Good news." I said, pulling away. "This time I'm only yours."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What happened with Damon?"

I sighed. "Turns out...he was only using me."

"What?"

I nodded. I told him the whole story, including all the details.

|Third Person POV|

"That can't be..." Stefan said. "He really..."

He was about to say, 'He really loved you'. He knew Damon did...all the things he said during those arguments, how he reacted when Amber left that night when she told them she was leaving. He sat on the couch, emotionless, refusing to speak or move, for 5 hours. Then they got that call from Elena. But he finally had Amber to himself. She finally loved him...and only him. It was the first time in awhile he had someone for himself.

"He really did that to you?" He finished off by saying.

She nodded, teary eyed. "He's horrible, Stefan." Tears fell down her cheeks.

"Shh." he whispered, wiping her tears. "It's okay."

"No it's not!" She worried. "No one loves me..."

"I do. I don't know what it is about you...maybe it's the way your eyes always glow with happiness, or the way you smile so perfectly...but I do. I'm in love with you, Amber."

She bit her bottom lip. "Really?"

He nodded.

She smashed her lips to his, in an intense kiss. She hadn't felt that loved, or that good in a long time.

Not since Thomas.

She pulled away, at the thought of him. "Hey...I have to go get ready for the carnival. You're going, right?"

He nodded. "Of course." He smiled. "See you there."

She smiled, and pecked his lips, "Bye."

|Amber's POV|

I got dressed for the carnival, and did my hair and makeup. I looked in the mirror.

I looked just how I wanted to tonight...sexy. I needed to look great for Stefan.

I wore some tight black jeggings, paired with a black belt and leather boots. I also wore a purple tank top under my black leather jacket. My hair was different...curly. I looked really good tonight.

I drove off for the Carnival once the sky went dark.

I walked into the entrance, and immediately saw Bonnie and Elena.

I ran over to them quietly, and placed my hand on either of their shoulders, popping my head in between them. "Hi guys!"

They smiled, and so did Jeremy and Tyler, who were standing in front of them talking to them.

"Hey, was hoping I would see you here." Tyler smiled.

Bonnie snorted. "Please Tyler, more like you wanted to see her ASS here."

Jeremy, Elena, and I laughed. Tyler smiled. "Hey! I'm not that bad of a guy."

"Suuuuree." I replied. I patted his shoulder. "Not helping your case, buddy."

"I'm pretty sure he's helping Bonnie's." Jeremy smiled. "He's looked you over 3 times now."

"Who wouldn't? Amber you look amazing!" Bonnie smiled.

I laughed. "Thanks guys...and Tyler...i'll make sure to wear a Barney costume next time I see you."

"I never thought Ty would be so into dinosaurs." Elena smirked.

We all laughed.

"Why does everyone pick on me, dude?" He asked Jeremy.

I laughed and patted him on the back. "See you later...I have to-..." My face fell frozen.

I saw...HIM walk across the Carnival, him and Damon glaring at each other.

Oh my god...no way.

My heart started beating fast.

"What, Amber?" Bonnie asked.

"Thomas." I whispered. "Hey guys, I gotta go. Catch you later."

I left them, and followed Thomas to the direction he was going...by the ferris wheel. That alleyway.

I ran towards him, as he turned a corner. I walked down and turned the corner...but he vanished.

What was THOMAS doing in Mystic Falls?

Whatever he was doing...I had to find him.

One way or another.


End file.
